Jack and Kim Love Story
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: Jack and Kim are best friends, and have been for 13 years. How will they deal with problems involving love, family and friends? Read as Jack and Kim help each other discover the true meaning of love, friendship, family, and happiness.
1. Introduction

_**Jack's POV**_

"Jackie PLEASE!?" My best friend for 13 years, Kim, yelled as she tried to get her diary of my hand as I was keeping it behind my back on her living room couch. "Nope Kimmy. Not happening." I said. She then tried begging again. "Please, please, please Jackie!" She's so cute! Wait no, she's my best friend I do NOT like her. Who am I kidding; I'm in love with her. But she'd never love me back so I keep it to myself. The only reason I took it is to see if she has a crush on me. I'm 17, she's 16 years old and we're both in 11th grade; I've teased her about having a crush on me since we were 8. She always denies it. I shook my head again, signaling that I wasn't giving it back. She then gave me the puppy dog face and said, "Pwease Jackie?" like a little kid. I couldn't resist those eyes. "Dang Kimmy! Why'd you have to give me that adorable pout?" I said as I handed her the diary. "Thank you!" she said as she kissed my cheek after quickly blushing. Then her brother and sister came downstairs. They're twin 9 year olds. "Kim stop flirting with your boyfriend!" Leo said as Olivia shook her head in agreement. "Yea Kim! Lee's right! We don't need to see you on top of him all the time!" As she said that I realized our position. Kim was sitting on me straddling my lap. "Shut up Liv!" Kim said as she got off my lap. "Hey Kimmy, I gotta go home to watch my siblings. Wanna come?" I asked she nodded and went upstairs to tell her mom. "Jack, just do us all a favor and ask out my sister! We ALL know you like her. And she has a HUGE crush on you. She thinks you don't like her back." Olivia said with some attitude. "What are you talking about?" Kim ran back downstairs and said, "My mom said I can come!" "We're talking later you little brats, but Kim and I are going to leave!" I said as we headed out the door. I paused for a second when Liv ran up to me and hugged me. "Bye Jack. She really does though." "See ya later Liv, you too Leo!" I said as we walked next door to my house. "They love you Jack. They really do." "And I love them. But I love my Kimmy more." She blushed a lot. As soon as I got home my mom rushed out of the house and into the driveway. "I'm going out. Credit card is in the usual place. Don't call because I won't answer." "Oh hey mom, Kim's coming over. Nice to see you too. Okay I'll watch my brothers and sisters even though you never asked. Love you too." I said even though I knew she wasn't listening. Kim immediately showed sorrow in her eyes and kissed my cheek, "Jackie don't worry. Please?" I nodded and gave her a hug. This is every day. My mom and dad are divorced, and my siblings and I live with my mom. Our dad wants nothing to do with us; and to be truthful, my mom could care less about what we do. So she leaves us alone everyday so she can do who-the-hell-knows-what. I quickly shut the door as I went to check on my siblings. I have 2 brothers and 4 sisters. Breana is 22, and she's living with her boyfriend, about 1 hour away. She's pregnant. Cooper is 11, Sydney and Rylei are 9, Ariana is 5, and Levi is 4. I walked up to Cooper's room. He was in there playing video games with Sydney and Rylei. "Coop, I'm here. Syd and Ry, watch him. He cheats." I said joking around. Then I went to Ariana's room. "Hey Ari! I'm home!" She ran over to me as I picked her up. "Hi Hazard!" Then she noticed my blonde best friend standing next to me. "KIM!" She screamed excited as she wiggled out of my arms and into Kim's. "Okay, I get it, Kim's much better than your brother. Alright." I said as Kim giggled and patted my back. "Go watch TV alright Ari?" Kim asked and Ariana nodded. Then we went to check on Levi. "Hey bubby, how's it going?" He too ignored me and ran straight to Kim. "Really! They see you like, everyday! I feel so unloved." Kim giggled again before she said, "Oh shut up, you know I love you." I smiled as she put Levi down and gave me a quick hug. "Come on Ma'lady! Let us go forth to my room." I said as she giggled and grabbed my hand I had extended for her. We got to my room and she hopped onto my bed. "I still love that picture." She said pointing to the framed picture above my desk that she'd seen billions of times before. "I do too. That was the day we met. Do you remember?" I asked as she nodded. She was three years old, and I was four.

_**Flashback**_

_**My mom was at home with Cooper, because he was sick, but my dad took me to the park. I went over to the sandbox and started making a castle. When I was finished a little blonde girl came up to me. She was wearing a purple dress with white polka-dots. She had white tights and black flats on. Her hair was in two curly pigtails, with a purple bow tied to each one. She was really cute. "That's a really cool castle!" She said excitedly. "Thanks, I'm Jack. What's your name?" I asked as I stood up. "I'm Kim." I smiled, "Wanna be best friends?" I asked her, "Yes!" I grabbed her hand and ran over to my dad. "Daddy look! I got a best friend!" I said excitedly. "That's cool Hazard. Want to take a picture?" He asked as we both nodded eagerly. He pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of us hugging. Afterwards she kissed my cheek as her dad and mine made a play date for us before she went home.**_

_**Kim's POV**_

"I remember that day, that's the day I met my adorable, cute, sweet Kimmy." My heart skipped a beat when he called me _his_ Kimmy. He said all these sweet things about me. OH MY GOD JACK! Why can't you just ask me out already of you like me!? I couldn't think straight so I just said, "And the day I met my amazing Jackie." He smiled and replied, "You know Kimmy, you're my favorite person to hang out with." I gave him a huge hug as he said that. "Alright Hazard, we don't need you hugging your girlfriend." Cooper said as I blushed and we pulled apart. "Anyways…" Cooper said awkwardly. "… Mom just called, she said she's not going to be back home for about a week." "Great! Just great! Leave it to mom to leave us for a week! And we start school tomorrow!" Cooper just shrugged and ran out of the room. Jack looked really stressed now. "Jackie, don't worry. You've done this before!" "Never like this Kimmy. I've only watched 2 or 3 of them for an extended period of time. And even then it's only been up to about 2 days. I can't do this!" I thought for a second. "How about this Jackie, I'll ask my mom if I can stay over here for the week and help you out. Would that help?" I asked. "I don't want you to have to deal with the stress Kimmy, you really don't have to." "I want to Jackie." He nodded and I called my mom, she agreed so I went to my house to get my stuff.


	2. KICK

_**Jack's POV**_

I called everybody down into the living room. "So everybody, Kim is going to be staying here for the week to help me take care of you guys!" Everybody cheered then Kim came through the door with a suitcase. "Here let me take that!" I said as I grabbed it and brought it up to my room. Yes, she's sleeping in my room. Actually, we do this quite often. Ever since we were three, whenever we spent the night at each other's houses we just slept in the same bed. When I came back down I saw Kim holding Cooper up by the collar, and Cooper looked really scared. I rushed over and took Cooper out of Kim's grasp and pulled Kim onto the couch next to me. I put my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder, starting to relax. "What did you do to her THIS time, Cooper?" He smirked and said, "Well, I told her the truth, the only reason she ever beats me in anything is because I let her win. I'm ESPECIALLY better in karate." "Not a very smart choice, Coop." "Oh you little brat!" She yelled and started to lunge at him. I simply grabbed her slim waist and pulled her onto my lap. She slightly blushed, and Sydney turned on a movie while the sitting down. Rylei was on the end, Levi on her lap, Sydney was next to me and Kim, and Cooper was in between them with Ari on his lap. The couch had no room on it for anybody else to sit. Kim went to get up but I held her down. "Kimmy, please stay here. I like knowing your safe in my arms."

_**Kim's POV**_

"Kimmy, please stay here. I like knowing your safe in my arms." Jack whispered as he pulled me back onto his lap when I tried to get up. I blushed a deep red. He does this to me. Earlier today when I told him I loved him, it was more than in just a friendly way. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, am in love my best friend, Jackson Lucas Brewer. Every time he accused me of having a crush on him, I deny because he would never like me back. My best friend Grace Brewer (Jack's cousin), is the only one that knows other than my little brother and sister, who stole my diary and found out. After the movie it was about 6, so we made some sandwiches and had them for dinner. Then everybody went to get washed up, and by the time we were all showered, it was about 7:30. We had an hour before we had to put Levi to bed and an hour and a half before we had to put Ari to bed, and 2 hours before everyone else had to go o bed. For the hour we watched what Levi wanted to watch, and then Jack went to take him upstairs. "No! I want Kim to do it!" He yelled running to me. "Why do they like you so much!? Nobody here loves me anymore!" I giggled and picked Levi up. Then I walked over to Jack. I whispered in his ear, "You know you're my best friend, and I love you." And gave him a small side hug, then walked up the stairs and put Levi in bed and kissed him goodnight. We then watched Ari's show for half an hour before it was her bedtime. "Let me guess," Jack said, "you want Kim to put you to bed." She nodded and ran over to me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to make him feel a little better, picked Ari up and tucked her in bed. We just sat around talking before it reached 9:30. I looked at my phone and said, "9:30. Time for bed." And we all got up and went into the appropriate rooms. When we got into Jack's room I said, "Jackie, don't feel bad that they wanted me today." "I can't help it. It's been 3 years since the divorce and I've taken care of all of them ever since. It hurts." He said. I'm not sure if he was serious or not. But I knew exactly what to do. I put on my puppy dog face and said, "Pwease stop being upset Jackie! Or I'll be in a sad mood too." He quickly broke. "You know, I can't have my Kimmy in a being sad. I love you too much. Come here." He said as he held out his arms for me to lay next to him. He kissed my forehead before I spoke up, "Hey Jackie, when we were watching the movie, you said that you like me being safe in your arms. What was that all about?" He sat up and looked at me nervously, "Well, I guess I have to tell you now. Kim, I love you. Not in the way that you're my best friend though. I still love you as a best friend, and I always will. I mean I'm _in _love with you. I'm in love with my best friend. All those times I teased you about having a crush on me; it was to cover up the fact that I actually like you. Kimmy, I love your blonde hair, and your chocolate brown eyes. I love everything about you. But I understand if you don't like me back." It took me a while to process what he had just said. Did he really mean it? He looked at me with eyes filled with hope. I've never seen Jack like this before. He was in a way… vulnerable. That's not the Jack I've known for 12 years. The longer I sat there, the more his eyes turned from hope, to hurt. Before thinking I quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. When we pulled apart I said, "I love you too Jackie." And he pulled me onto his lap. I fell asleep in his arms that night. The next morning I woke up to an alarm. Jack was already out of bed. That's weird; I didn't hear any other alarm go off. I walked into Jack's bathroom and quickly got ready for school. Then I went into Ariana's room and woke her up, because she takes a while to be fully awake, and I went into Levi's room, and got him up. I put him in a simple red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and red Converses. I then went into Ariana's room and laid her clothes on the bed. She came down in five minutes wearing her purple dress, white leggings, and her purple Uggs. We quickly ate breakfast then Jack and I did hair. Jack did Ariana and Levi's, while I did Sydney and Rylei's, and Cooper did his own. Jack put Ari's long blonde hair in a simple ponytail, whit a purple scrunchy at the top, braided it, and added a purple flower elastic at the end. Jack put some gel in Levi's blonde hair, so it went up in the front. Rylei was wearing a red Aeropostale shirt with black skinny jeans and red Uggs. I pulled her brown wavy hair into a ponytail and put a red bow in it because she has cheerleading after school. Sydney was wearing and orange Hollister shirt with white skinny jeans, and orange Jordan's. I put her hair in a French braid with a simple orange elastic at the bottom because she has basketball after school. It's funny, Rylei and Sydney look EXACTLY alike (despite Sydney having straight hair and Rylei having wavy), but their personalities were as different as night and day. Sydney was more like Jack and I; she was into sports like karate and basketball and never was really into cheerleading and stuff like that. Rylei is just like her cousin Grace. Loves cheerleading, does karate like all of us but isn't really into it and doesn't really like basketball and things like that. They're complete opposites. Rylei likes Aeropostale, Sydney likes Hollister. Rylei likes Uggs; Sydney likes Jordan's and DC's. Finally, Cooper just put gel in his hair so it met in the middle as a Mohawk. I walked over to Jack and pulled him into a hug. He quickly pecked my lips and we broke apart. Everybody looked at us with shocked looks on their faces. "Umm, Jack, since when do you kiss Kim… on the lips? I mean you always kiss her cheek, but never the lips." Cooper asked. "Since she became my girlfriend last night." He replied simply I smiled and hugged him again. They were still confused when Jack and I started to walk out, his arm protectively around my waist. "Come on you 5, we have to get you to the bus stop. Stop staring it's impolite." Ari ran over to Jack and held out her arms to him, signaling to pick her up. "I thought you liked Kim better!" He said while crossing his arms. "Pwease Hazard?" I knew that would break him, and it did. Jack switched our position so our fingers were intertwined, and Ari was resting on his waist, her head on his shoulder. Behind us were Syd and Gracie arguing about some twin thing, and Cooper holding Levi. We stopped at my house to bring Leo and Olivia to the bus stop too. We waited as the first bus pulled up. Cooper, Leo, Olivia, Sydney and Rylei got on. Cooper was starting 5th grade, while the rest were going to 4th. I picked Levi up as we waved goodbye and the bus drove away as the next bus pulled up. Levi and Ari quickly gave us both kisses and got onto the bus, Ari heading for kindergarten, Levi heading for preschool. "I still can't believe my mom left us alone on the first day of school." Jack said as we started to walk towards school, his arm around my waist again. "I know Jackie, but just stop thinking about it. For me? Please Jackie?" He shook his head and smiled, "Anything for my Kimmy." We then walked through the doors of Seaford High, getting looks from everyone. They could tell we were finally together. Guys had looks of pure hatred for Jack. Girls had jealousy all over their face, and other kids were just plain happy that we were finally together. Those select few being our best friends: Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Gracie, Julie, and Kelsey. We all do karate together at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in the Strip Mall. Jack and I are the only black belts: him a third degree, me a second. Grace shrieked at the sight of us together. "Gracie! Why'd you scream like that?" "Because you and Jack are together!" she yelled. Everybody was used to outbursts from us, so nobody was paying attention. I wiggled out of Jack's arms. I violently shook Grace, "Gracie, yes, Jack and I are together, but there's no reason New Jersey needs to know!" I said pointing out how loud she was. "I'm sorry Kim, but I've been waiting for this since you told me back when we were 9." Gracie said, her boyfriend, Jerry then spoke. "Yea Jack, I've been waiting for this since you told me 10 years ago." He's really liked me that long? He chuckled as if he was reading my mind and said, "Yes I have." He knows me too well. "Anyways guys, my mom's gone for the whole week, so do you want to spend the night tonight?" Jack asked and everybody quickly agreed. "But I swear, if Ariana and Levi want one of them more than me-" Jack said before Milton cut him off, "What do you mean wants one of us more than you? They love you." I giggled and said, "Ariana and Levi didn't let Jack put them in bed last night, they wanted me to. And when I first got there they ignored Jack and ran straight to me." They all started to laugh before Grace spoke up, "Well, I'm their cousin, so I'm not that special. They probably won't want dummy over here much," Grace said pointing to her boyfriend as she continued, pointing at Julie and Milton, "those two can put them to sleep by saying the word 'math,' Kelsey over there they might want because she's fun, and Eddie can cook food. So you only have to worry about those two, really." Grace said honestly as Jack, Grace, Kelsey, Eddie and I burst out laughing. Julie and Milton were wondering what she meant by putting them to sleep, because math is _so _fun. And Jerry was still trying to figure out what she had just said. "Come on Jerry, we have Spanish, and God help me if you fail that test when you speak the language fluently…" She continued to ramble as she pulled Jerry by the collar in the direction of Spanish 11. We all laughed as we slowly started going to class. Milton and Julie in the direction of whatever honors class they have, and the rest of us going to honors English. We got there and sat down in our regular seats. Class was really boring. Halfway through the class I felt a strong pair of arms take me out of my seat and pull my onto someone's lap. Jack. I smiled and got comfortable. I could tell that the teacher noticed, but she didn't mind, because she always knew we'd be together, and she thought it was cute. Everybody else seemed pretty irritated that Jack and I were together. Especially Donna Tobin: Jack's stalker. When the bell rang we got up and Jack and I walked hand in hand to my locker. As I got my stuff out he put his head on my shoulder, suddenly I felt him being ripped off my shoulders. Donna Tobin. "Hey Jackie." She said while getting closer to him. He backed away. "First of all, I'm with my GIRLFRIEND. Second of all, she's the only one that can call me Jackie." "Oh Jackie, what are you doing with that dumb blonde?" His face got really red, but not blushing, he was mad. "What the hell did you call my Kimmy!?" "You heard me right. She's a dumb ugly blonde." "She's not dumb, she's not ugly. She's beautiful, and she's the smartest girl I've ever met. She's the smartest and most beautiful girl I've ever met, plus she could kick your butt." To prove his point I grabbed her arm and I was about to flip her, when Jack pulled me away. "I'm not holding her back next time." She huffed and went off to her friends. We went through the rest of the day without a problem. We said bye to everybody and headed to Jack's house; they'll all be there in about an hour. Before going home we waited at the bus stop for our little siblings to be dropped off. Ariana and Levi have half-day school, so my mom watches them because she stays at home full time, while my dad works. About 5 minutes later the bus pulled up and the five kids got off the bus. Sydney and Rylei were arguing about which was better: Aeropostale or Hollister. Leo and Olivia were arguing too, just about who skateboards better. Finally, Cooper hopped off the bus looking really mad. "What happened Coop?" He just shook his head and ran to the house. We went to my house and got Ariana and Levi, and Leo and Olivia grabbed their stuff so they could stay at Jack's for the night. Then we quickly walked next door and went in the house. Jack quickly gave me a peck on the lips and said, "I'll be right back, something's up with Cooper." I nodded as he ran up the steps to Cooper's room.


	3. Family Issues

_**Jack's POV**_

I knocked on the door, and quickly went into Cooper's room. "Coop, what's up?" He looked down at his bed. "Cooper, what's going on, tell me, I can help you." He just kept looking down. "Cooper Matthew Brewer, I'm not leaving you alone until I find out." He sighed and began to talk, "You know Austin?" I nodded, "Your best friend?" "Correction ex-best friend." I looked at him shocked; they've been close since they were 5. "Well, he's a trader. He knows about the divorce and mom and all that, and he told the entire class at lunch today." I was angry now, we trusted that kid. I pulled Cooper into a small hug, "I'm sorry man, I thought he was a true friend." He said, "Me too." And a tear rolled down his face. "Jack, why is mom never home?" Oh no, I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "I don't know Cooper, I don't know." I wasn't completely lying. I didn't want him to know that mom really didn't want to be a part of our lives. He's only 11; he doesn't need to know that mom doesn't want to be a part of his life. I really didn't know why mom doesn't want to be a part of our lives anymore. I wiped the tears off his face and gave him another hug. "Listen Coop, it doesn't matter about him. Forget him. If he has the nerve to do that at my little brother, he obviously doesn't deserve your friendship. Did anyone else talk to you?" I asked him. "Actually, only one person talked to me and became my friend. All the girls pitied me, and all the guys made fun of me. But this one girl, her name's Ella; she tried to be my friend. We sat together and talked on the playground after lunch. She's really cool."He blushed a bit. I smiled and said, "I think somebody may have a crush!" He quickly shook his head to deny it. I got up and headed out the door, but as soon as I was about to walk out I turned around and said, "Cooper, you can't hide it from me if you do. You cheeks turned pink when you said her name." I quickly rushed down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to Kim. Leo had run into Cooper's room as soon as I came out, and Olivia, Rylei and Sydney were in Rylei's room. Levi was sitting on Kim's lap and Ariana came up and jumped on my lap as soon as I sat down. "I thought you liked Kim better! You always choose her over me!" She turned to face me and frowned. "Hazard, I love you though!" She said, I just shook my head and turned away joking around with her. I could tell this upset her. "Kim! Please get Hazard to love me again!" I turned to the pitiful voice; she was starting to tear up. I couldn't take this anymore. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You know I still love you Ari!" I wiped her eyes as a smile started to show. "There's my smile!" She hopped off my lap and pulled Levi up to her room. I grabbed Kim small frame and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. We did this a lot, only when we were just best friends, we're still best friends, but we're together now. Just then I got a call from my cousin.

**Hello?**

_Hey Jack, listen I can't come tonight, gotta watch the little brats._

**It's okay Gracie, you can stay at home.**

_The others can't come either, Milton and Julie have homework, Kelsey and Eddie have to go somewhere, and Jerry has to watch Peppito._

**Really! Ok, well were gonna have to reschedule it.**

_Thanks Hazard! Love you! Bye!_

**Love you too Gracie, bye.**

I smiled but Kim turned to me and I said, "Grace is watching Lilly and Zach, Jerry is watching Peppito, Milton and Julie are studying, and Eddie and Kelsey have somewhere to go." I replied. Lilly and Zach are Gracie's little brother and sister; my cousins. Lilly is 8, and Zach is 2. "Oh." She said, I could tell she was disappointed. I then got another call. It was my mom.

**Hey mom! **

_Hello Jackson._

**When are you coming home?**

_I'm not Jackson. I'm never coming home._

**Really!? You can't just leave me alone!**

_I don't want you kids anymore. I never really wanted any of you. If you dare tell any authorities that I left you guys alone, I'm coming to get you._

**I hate you!**

I ended the call and Kim turned and looked at me with a worried face. Kim gave me a worried look. "My mom's not coming back. She doesn't want us anymore. If I tell the authorities she's going to hurt us." I said. I was completely confused, but I guess it's the best for us, instead of waiting for her every night when we know she'll never be home. It's false hope. Kim had said something but I wasn't paying attention. Then Kim got a call from her mom. She said her parents had news and she'd be right back, so she took Leo and Olivia with her. I decided not to tell any of my siblings until later. Next thing I know, about five minutes later, Kim was running through my front door tears in her eyes. I got up and held my arms out and she immediately ran into them and sobbed harder. Soon enough Leo and Olivia burst through the door angry and sat down at our kitchen table. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to Leo, pulling Kim on my lap. "I'll tell you what's wrong," Olivia said, "our mom and dad are getting a divorce. That's what's wrong." Her anger turned to tears as Leo went over to her and pulled her into a hug. I just hugged Kim tighter as she cried harder. "It's okay Kimmy, its okay. It'll be okay Kimmy, I promise." Cooper came down and asked what's going on. I mouthed to him, 'divorce' and he completely understood. He went over to Leo and Olivia and hugged the both tightly. Kim finally spoke up, "I thought they were fine. They never fight, and always work things out." I looked at Cooper. "We did too. Sometimes it's not that, it's just, you can lose the feeling for somebody. Or for your kids. So are you guys staying with your mom or dad?" I said trying to calm her down, but whispering the last part so she wouldn't think that. "Our mom's staying here in Seaford, and my dad's moving back to Tennessee. Our dad and mom worked out that we can go to Tennessee in the summer and stay here for school. I'm scared Jack." She said and I pulled her closer to me. By now the front of my shirt was drenched in tears; I really didn't mind though, anything for my Kimmy. As soon as both the girls calmed down, I realized that Leo hadn't said one word. I pulled Kim off my lap and grabbed Leo's shoulders while Cooper stayed there, comforting the girls. I pulled him into the living room. "Listen Leo, I understand that it's a hard thing to go through, I've been through it. It still hurts but I get through the day with the help of my siblings. They need you now more than ever. Listen, I'm always going to be here for you to talk to, and I know Cooper will be here for you too. But listen buddy, you need to be strong for Kim and Olivia. They need you Leo, they really need you." He nodded, "Thanks Jack." I smiled and gave him a hug. He went into the dining room and straight to Olivia, "Olive, we can get through this." Then Liv went up to Rylei's room and Cooper and Leo went back up to Cooper's room. I turned to Kim. "Kim, we have to tell them about mom tomorrow. I don't care; none of us are going to school. I can call all of them out sick; including you. I can take a sick day though. They don't care Funderburg is my uncle." I said about our principal. She nodded and we went upstairs to check on our siblings. They were all smiling and laughing and having so much fun. We went into my room. Kim just plopped on my bed. "Kim, I don't know how I can do this. It'll break their hearts." I said while pacing around the room. She got up and gave me a peck on the lips and a hug. "I'll be there to help you." I pulled her into another hug. We went downstairs and made some food, and we all ate and went to bed (it was about 8 now). I tucked everyone in and gave them a kiss goodnight, then went into my room, and laid in my bed. Kim immediately laid next to me, and I put my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible. We woke up the next morning and woke everyone else up.


	4. The Family Finds Out

_**Jack's POV**_

We told them they weren't going to school today; I had already called them out. We all went downstairs, and they sat on the couch. Kim and I stood in front of them as I tried to find the right words. "I have some news." Ariana spoke up and showed her smile that was always so bright, this was going to be hard. "Is mommy coming back!?" She asked excitedly. Oh no, this just got way harder. Kim could tell so she gave me a hug and whispered, "You can do this Jackie." I took a deep breath and started, "Not exactly Ari. Actually not at all. Mommy called me last night and said she's not coming back, at all." Ariana burst into tears, so did Levi. Sydney and Rylei silently sobbed, and Cooper quickly ran upstairs. "Cooper wait!" I said as I grabbed Rylei's hand and picked up Ariana, and Kim did the same with my other two siblings. Leo and Olivia just sat there in shock. Kim and I ran up to Cooper's room. "We bursted in and found Cooper silently crying on the bed. I sat down on his side with Ariana on my lap and pulled Rylei into a side hug, as well as pulling him into one. Kim did the same on the other side with Levi and Sydney. "Listen, I know we all wanted mommy to come back, but let me tell you this. Mommy knows nothing about us. Not at all. If she doesn't want to take the time to learn everything about her children, some of the best people I know, she doesn't deserve to be a part of our lives." We sat there like that, when Leo and Olivia came up and added to the hug. Cooper said, "So what now? Am I going to have to help around the house with everyone?" I shook my head. "Not at all, I want you to be a normal 10 year old. No growing up to fast. I had to do that, it's not fun. I want you to be your happy, funny, cool self. That goes for all of you. Kim and I will do everything." I felt a tiny pull at my shirt. I looked down at the 5 year old in my lap. "Yes Ari?" "Does this mean that I don't have a mommy _and _a daddy anymore?" That broke my heart; all it took was a smile from Kim. I would've broken down right there if she hadn't given me that reassuring smile. "I'm sorry Ari," That was all I could say when she started to cry again. I picked her up and held her, bouncing her up and down, trying to get her to stop crying. It eventually worked and I found the 5 year old sleeping, so I went to put her in her bed as Kim did the same to Levi. When we got back into the room, the other 5 were asleep, so I carried my sisters to their rooms, and put them in their beds. I put Leo and Olivia in my bed and left Cooper in his. They slept basically for the rest of the day. When everybody was finally awake, I noticed the time, and realized we all have karate practice. We each quickly got into our gi and walked to the dojo. On our way there we saw somebody. "Hey Cooper!" She said. "Oh, hi Ella." She started to walk with us. "Why weren't you at school? I missed you!" She said. He blushed, but before he could answer I said, "Family problems." She nodded, "Wait, you said you do karate, right?" "Yea, at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. We're going there now!" He answered with a smile. "Well, I just moved here this summer, so do you think I could come with you?" He nodded and she hugged him tightly. I could see the blush forming on his face. But I guess it was a mutual feeling because Ella had also turned a shade of bright pink. We got to the dojo and Gracie immediately ran up and gave me a hug, then did the same to Kim. "Oh my God Jack! I thought something happened to you two!" I smiled and shook my head. "I'm sorry Gracie," I laughed a bit, "but we have something to tell you." I grabbed her hand and Kim and I went outside. "Gracie don't get upset or anything, but my mom left us. She just called me yesterday and said she's never coming back. Don't be upset or anything, we talked to them this morning and they all cried, but we calmed them down enough to go to sleep, and that's why we're late." "Hazard, listen, if you need ANYTHING, just call me. That's what I'm here for. Now what about Kim over here," she motioned to Kim, "why were you out today?" Kim looked like she was about to cry again, so I pulled her into a tight hug and mouthed to Gracie, 'later' and she nodded. Kim had calmed down, and by the time we were back in the dojo, Ella had her gi on, and we started practice. We practiced for 2 hours, and then we decided to leave. Gracie said she'd come with us to find out what's up with Kim (why she started crying), so we headed out, towards Ella's house.

_**Sorry it's kind of shorter than the others! Next one will be longer! This is for you, Summer Lovin Gal!**_


	5. He's Back

_**Cooper's POV**_

I was walking hand-in-hand with my best friend Ella, back to her house from the dojo after practice. Everybody else was behind us, while we were just talking. "By the way Coop, my mom and step-dad want to meet you and your family." She said with a smile, I gave her a warm smile and a quick, "Okay," As we went inside (ALL of us), Ella's mom ran up to us and gave us all a hug. Then she called up the stairs, "Come on down Lucas! Ella's friend and his family are here!" Wait, I've heard that name before. A man came downstairs and I immediately registered who he is. Before I could say anything, Jack said, "Dad?" The rest of us had shocked looks on our faces. He panicked and said, "Umm, are you sure I am your dad?" The nerve of that guy. We ALL knew it was our dad. My face was flushed with anger, "Yes, you are! You look EXACTLY like us, hair, and face. Don't deny it 'dad.' I can't believe you!" I was about to run outside when I felt an arm pull me back and I was met with a soft pair of eyes. "Let me go Ella." "I'm sorry Cooper, you're staying here." I struggled for a little to get out of her grip before I eventually gave up. I just stood there absolutely annoyed at everyone. Jack looked even angrier than me. "Listen up, 'dad,' you told all of us when you left it was because you could barely handle one kid. You said you just wanted to 'try' to be a part of our lives, when you decided it wasn't for you. But looking around," he pointed to all the pictures hanging around of them all happy; Ella having 7 siblings, "maybe you just didn't want US. Thanks for that. You left us with mom. And with her, we might as well be alone. But you know what happened now? Mom left us last night. Called me up and told me she's NEVER coming back. And you can do whatever the hell you want to me, but I can't believe you put them through this." Ella looked at me with worry in her eyes. Oh no, she wasn't supposed to know about that. I gave her a look that showed 'oops.' But I knew I could trust her. I looked at my dad who was trying to figure out what to say and he quickly said, "Jack listen, and before you stop me, hear me out. It was the hardest thing in my life leaving you 7. I swear. Your mom was the one who filed the divorce papers. She said she wanted me nowhere near you guys. I wanted to stay, I really did. But your mom wanted me gone. Please Jack, I swear to God." Man, he's serious. He NEVER swears to God and lies. That I KNOW about him. "Jack, I_ know_ I don't deserve it, but please, just gave me a second chance. I won't screw it up." Jack immediately shook his head. I saw my dad look at Kim and mouth, 'please, I'm serious.' Kim nodded slightly and turned to Jack. She whispered something in his ear and he turned to our dad. "Fine. ONE chance. But don't screw it up… dad." Jack said with a slight smile. Ella shrieked and pulled me into a tight hug. I happily returned it and blushed a bit. Okay, maybe I like her a little. Fine, I like her a lot! But I'd never tell Jack because he's so cocky. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. My dad picked up Ari and said. "I'm sorry for leaving you baby girl, I promise to be a good daddy." She had the hugest smile and hugged him tightly.

We were at home, and my dad was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. "But that's not how Hazard does it daddy!" Man I love my sister. The 5 year old ran over to me and tugged on my shirt. I pulled her up to my lap. "What's up Ari?" She smiled and said, "Daddy doesn't make the sandwiches right!" I shook my head and smiled. "I'm sorry Ari, I'd love to help," I said lying a bit, "but I'm helping Elle with her math homework." I was telling the truth there. She stuck her tongue out at me and ran upstairs. I really do love my little sister. I turned back to my best friend "Ugghh! Math is soo hard!" She yelled over-dramatically. I know she has dyslexia, but not really bad. She really only messes up 2 and 5. "Come on Elle, what's 3 times 5?" "It's 15." "Great, but you really need to practice your 2's and 5's. I'll help you." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed a lot. Then Jack came downstairs, being tugged by Ariana. Oh no, this can't be good. "Hazard! I told you he's making them wrong!" She's a special little one. "But Ariana, I'm making them how I always make them." My dad replied to my tiny little sister. "Hey dad," Jack said with a slight smile, "rule number one, if the princess," he motioned to Ari and she smiled, "isn't happy, nobody is." The both bursted out laughing. Kim came running down the stairs, "COOPER!" I laughed slightly as I knew what she was talking about, I had pulled a prank one her. I love her like my sister, and knowing Jack, she will be one day. I had rigged her door so when she walked through it water would pour all over her head. "Oops?" I said as I smiled and she lunged at me. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Thank you Jack! "Let's go!" He said as he dragged her into the living room. "You're such a jerk." She quickly kissed my cheek. "MY jerk, but still a jerk." I smiled and replied, "Well you'll always be MY Ellie." As soon as I said that she blushed a deep red.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Let's go!" I said as I dragged Kim away from Cooper into the living room. "Please Jackie! I won't hurt him to bad! Just a little!" I smiled at her cuteness. "You're so cute Kimmy." Then I grabbed her arms, "But, you can't hurt my brother. I know he's annoying, but please just deal with him for me?" She gave in and kissed my cheek. "Fine Jackie! But I'm going to go dry off and get changed!" she said as she hopped off my lap with a huge smile and ran upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and pulled Cooper aside. "I'm not holding her back next time Coop. Just don't be stupid!" He nodded obviously scared of my black-belt girlfriend and went back to his best friend. I know they like each other. This is just how Kim and I were at 10. I went upstairs to find my girlfriend laying on my bed texting. "Hey beautiful," I said while sitting down next to her. She pecked my lips with a sad face and said, "Hey Jackie." She looked even more upset. "What's wrong with my Kimmy?" I asked as I put my arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. She quickly dismissed it, "Nothing Jack, I'm fine." Now I knew something was up. She's always called me _Jackie_. I took her phone out of her hand and said, "I'm sorry Kimmy, but you're not getting this back. If you won't tell me what's going on, I'm finding out by myself." She tried to grab her phone but failed, and just collapsed into my chest and sobbed. "Kim, what's going on?" She cried harder as I pulled her onto my lap. I quickly read what she was looking at on her phone and my face was flushed with anger. It was a message from Donna on Facebook. It read:

_Hey Kimberly. I just wanted to tell you that nobody likes you. You're just a little know it all, and you think your pretty but you aren't. Not even a little bit. Jack doesn't even like you. I don't know why he's even going out with you. Either he feels pity or it was a bet. Everybody hates you Kimberly._

I was really angry. I pulled Kim closer to me and spoke softly, "Kimmy, she's just jealous of what you have? Do you know what that is?" She looked up with a questioning look. "You have a boyfriend who is head over heels for you. You've got amazing friends who wouldn't trade you in for the world. You've got amazing good looks, you're absolutely beautiful Kim. Not to mention those kids all around this house that love you soo much. I think more than they love me sometimes. You've got two amazing little siblings. And you've got that attitude where nobody can break you. Especially Donna Tobin, she doesn't deserve your tears. Ever. I love you Kimmy." She pecked my lips and Rylei came into the room. "HAZARD! The little brat poked me in the eye!" I knew she was talking about Levi. That's her 'pet name' for him as we like to call it. I laughed and said, "You know you love the kid." She looked at me seriously "UGGHH!" Kim and I both started cracking up. "What the heck are you two laughing at!?" I spoke up, "There's the reason that Grace is your middle name! You sound EXACTLY like her!" She gave me an angry look and stomped out of my room. "Yup. Just like Gracie." Kim said and we started cracking up. My dad came up to my room and said, "Hey Jack isn't Sydney and Rylei's 10th birthday tomorrow?" Oh shit! I completely forgot. I have her party planned, but I totally forgot. "Umm, yea dad, I have everything planned, I just need to get them out of the house for about an hour to set up and wrap my present for her." "Dang! I forgot the present! But I'll take them out for an hour tomorrow." I pulled a box out from under my bed and threw him two of the bracelets in it. "Here, I have all these for them; I really don't need them all, they're really just for good luck for everybody during karate." He quickly said thanks and went to the twin's rooms to tell them he was bringing them out tomorrow for an hour; this was so I could set up the party. Kim and I laughed as I got a text:

**Hey Hazard**

_Hey Gracie… what's up?_

**Payton had her baby!**

_Oh my God! Boy or girl?_

**Boy**

_What's his name?_

**Aaron Jackson Brewer**

_Wait, is it Jackson for me?_

**Don't thrill yourself Jack, but yes**

_Alright then, I'll come see him with Kim after the twin's party tomorrow _

**Dang! I forgot about her party, I'll be there, promise**

_Alright Gracie, but anyways I'm with Kim, so love ya little cousin, bye!_

**I'm going to get you later for calling me little. But bye **

I smiled at Gracie's reply and turned to Kim. "Why'd you tell her you were with me? You know I'm fine with you texting Gracie around me." I laughed and said, "Yea, but I like having my full attention on my Kimmy." She smiled and kissed when we heard someone clear their throat, "Can't I be with my girlfriend in peace please!" Kim giggled as I looked at who was in my room, "I'm sorry Jack, I just thought that maybe you'd want to meet your niece. But we're talking about how you got her later." "Oh my gosh Bree! Who's my little niece?" She put the baby in my arms and said, "Jaclyn Kimberly Brewer. Jaclyn for you, Kimberly for Kim." Kim smiled huge and we played with the baby for a while. My dad gave a hug to everybody; because him and Ella had to go back home. We all understood. Ella gave Cooper a quick hug and they left. By now it was roughly 6. Kim and I quickly ordered pizza and we all ate. By the time we were done we decided to turn on The Lorax. I was on the couch with Kim on my lap, Cooper was next to me with Ari on his lap, and Rylei was next to him with Levi on her lap. Olivia was at the very end. On the floor was Leo with his arm around Sydney; they're really close friends. We watched the movie, and it was around 8:30 when the movie finished. Levi, Ariana, Sydney, Olivia and Kim were asleep. First I picked up Levi and Ariana and put them both in bed and kissed them goodnight. Then I picked Olivia up and put her in Sydney's bed. I picked Sydney up and carried her up and put her on the top bunk of her bed. I kissed everybody else goodnight, as I had decided to go to bed with Kim. I went downstairs and picked Kim up bridal style. I felt her smiled and snuggle farther into my chest, "I love you Kimmy." I kissed her forehead and she smiled bigger.


	6. Birthday!

_**Guys... thanks soo much for the amazing reviews! If you have any ideas or suggestions, just review or PM me, also, what do you think of me maybe doing a crossover of Austin and Ally and Kickin' It? REVIEW please!**_

I felt her phone buzz and I pulled it out of her sweatshirt pocket. It read:

_Oh Kimberly, you think you have it all. Everybody just pities you. Jack should be with me because I'm prettier and smarter. Stay away from him. ~Donna Tobin_

_**Hey Donna. It's Jack here. You better leave Kim alone. She can kick your ass and is the smartest and most beautiful girl ever. Stop texting her, telling her I belong with you. Because it's never, and I mean NEVER happening. Seriously, like EVER. Kim will be mine forever. Not going to change because of some stupid girl who thinks she's pretty because she looks down on everyone. Don't text her again.**_

_Whatever Jack, you will be mine though._

I looked at the time, it was 9. I quickly shoved Kim's phone back in her pocket and told the kids to go to bed as I carried her up the stairs. I sat down on my bed, and sat her on my lap. She was still asleep so I layed back and quickly fell asleep.

_**Kim's POV**_

I woke up laying with my head on Jack's chest on his lap. I smiled at our position and then smiled at my sleeping bestfriend/ boyfriend. I pulled out my phone, as I do every morning to check my texts and Facebook. I read some texts sent last night between Donna and Jack. I smiled as I read them because I have the sweetest boyfriend ever. I got off his lap and he immediately woke up. "Hey Jackie." I said as I kissed him goodmorning. "Hey beautiful. What are you up to leaving me alone in the morning." He said with a smile. "Nothing Jackie, just wanted to go get some breakfast and check on Leo and Liv. By the way, I read the texts from Donna last night. Thanks Jack, I have the best boyfriend ever." He smiled and shook his head and got up and hugged me. "Why'd you shake your head?" "Because, my girlfriend is way better than I could ever be." He's too sweet! "I love you Jackie!" I kissed him before he said it back. "Umm Kim, you go get breakfast, I'll check on everyone." I smiled and shook my head like he did earlier. "No Jack, we'll both go because you know I'll get what I want." He smiled because he knew that I'm not afraid to give him 'the face,' he can't say no to anything when I give him my pout. He pulled me to Cooper's room, and nobody was there. We then went to Rylei's room. They were all in there playing her Xbox. "Looks like everybody's up. Happy birthday Rylei and Sydney." I said with a smile. Ariana ran up to Jack, "Jack, they won't let me play! Cooper keeps taking the remote!" Rylei screamed in frustration. "Wht's wrong Ry? Happy birthday girls! " "That girl is totally ruining my 10th birthday!" I gave her a dissappointed look. "Listen Ry, she's your little sister," Jack covered Ariana's ears while he was talking, "she's going to ruin things. Now what did the kid do?" He asked, Ari pulling his hands off her ears. "She keeps running away when we start a new game, saying 'I don't wanna play!' and then comes back crying that we didn't let her play." I could tell Jack was thinking hard, "Come on Ari, your coming downstairs with us." He picked her up as she started kicking and screaming and quickly rushed down the stairs. He said,"Ariana Jade Brewer! You better stop with this fit right now or you can't have Aaden come to the party today!" "NO! NO! NO! AADEN IS COMING!" She screamed louder. "Ariana, this is the last warning. If you don't stop right now Aaden isn't coming, and you can't have any sweets!" She still didn't listen, so Jack pulled her up the stairs and locked her in her room. It sounds mean, but it's the only way she'll behave correctly. He quickly came back downstairs. "I'm sorry about that Kimmy." "Jack, I've known your family for 13 years, I've seen that times 2 when Rylei and Sydney were her age." We laughed as the screaming died down. "She must have either fallen asleep or realized she's in big trouble," I said, "I'll get the kid." Jack nodded as I got up and went to Ariana's room. I unlocke the door and went inside and saw her sitting on the floor quietly sobbing. I stood at the door, not trying to feel bad for her, because then she wins. "Ariana Jade, tell me what you did wrong." "I started screaming and kicking and yelling at Jack and disn't listen to him." "Ariana, why were you being rude to Rylei and Sydney, it's their birthday." She just shrugged. "Ariana," I warned because I knew she was lying. "They wouldn't play with me." I laughed a bit, "Ari, it's their birthday, they get to do wht they want. Now when I take you out, you're going to give Syd and Ry a hug and tell them sorry. Then your going to say sorry to Cooper, Leo, Olivia and Levi because you were interrupting their game. Then, you're going to go downstairs and give a big apology to Jack. He's probably not going to let Aaden come over though, and you cannot have sweets because of that fit. I'm serious Ariana, that wasn't good. And you know that was bad." She said okay and hugged me and said sorry first. She ran into Rylei's room. "I'm sorry everybody. I was being bad. I'm sorry Rylei and Sydney." She ran up and hugged them as they dismissed it as it was nothing. Then she dragged me downstairs to Jack. He pulled me to his side as Ariana spoke to him. "Jack, I'm sorry I was bad. I'm really sorry." She hugged his legs as he hugged her back, "It's okay baby, just don't do it again." She nodded and ran upstairs to play with her brothers and sisters. "By the way Kimmy, Aaden is still coming, I think she should at least have somebody to play with because Levi's best friend is coming and a bunch of the 4th and 5th graders are coming. I don't want her taking charge of Levi like she usually does, especially with his best friend, Frankie. Just don't tell her." I smiled. Then his dad walked through the door. "Hey Jack, hey Kim. Listen Kim, we haven't talked much, but I just want to say, thank you. I know you've always been there for Jack. He always talks about you." I looked over at Jack who was blushing. "Dad!" I whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I think it's cute." "Love you too Kimmy. But dad I'll just tell the girls you're here." He walked over to the stairs and called up, "SYDNEY! RY! DAD'S HERE! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO BE DOWN!" He walked over to us again and pulled me o his side. "Wait you two, I want to take a picture of you two like the one from when Jack was 4." "Wait dad, you remember that?" "Yes Jack, it's framed in my office." Jack smiled as we got into the same position. He snapped the picture and told us he'd get it printed out when he was out with the girls. Just then, Ry and Syd walked down. Rylei said, "Kim, can you do my hair? In a waterfall-double braid?" (That's when you put their hair into a center waterfall braid, do a french braid using the waterfall pieces, and do a braid down the back). "Sure." Then Syd walked up to Jack, "Hazard, can you please curl my hair?" Wait, he can do that? Rylei was wearing a pink dress, with white leggings and black Uggs. I did her hair and tied it off with a pink flower rubber band. Sydney was wearing a light blue Hollister shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans, with DC's. Her DC's were mainly grey, with splashes of light blue, green, yellow and pink. Then she had a blue snapback with a black rim on. Jack curled the bottom of her hair and the top stayed strait, kind of like I wear mine sometimes. "Thanks!" The both said as the followed their dad out the door. I gave Jack a look that said, 'How the hell do YOU know how to curl hair?' He smiled and simply said, "If you grow up with 3 sisters and no mom doing their hair, you learn things." I nodded as we called everyone down. We wrapped presents and put them under the large pink bow (this was a Brewer tradition). We then decorated the house as friends showed up. Aaden still wasn't here, and Frankie (Levi's best friend) was. We kept Ari busy so she wouldn't boss those two around. Soon enough, the girls were here, so everybody hid. As soon as they walked in everybody yelled "SURPRISE!"


	7. It's Donna

_**Jack's POV**_

We partied for the rest of the night, and they loved their presents. Everybody went home because tomorrow is a school day. Kim had to leave too. "Jack, I gotta go home. I'm really gonna miss being here." "I love you Kim, but you have to go home because your mom needs you there for Leo and Liv. Remember her? The woman that gave birth to you? The woman that raised you? You need to go see her." She giggled then buried her head in my chest. "Bye Kimmy, see you tomorrow." "Bye Jackie." She said as she walked out the door. I tucked everyone in bed and went to sleep. I got a call at 2 in the morning. It was Kim's mom. "Jack! Kim is having a nightmare and spazzing out bad! I haven't seen her do this in years! Please help!" "Alright Miss C! I'll be over in 5 seconds!" I ran out of the door and burst into Kim's house. I ran up to her room and she was panicing hard. I quickly picked her up and held her close. She calmed down a little bit and I layed on the bed and pulled her close. Kim was completely calmed and snuggled into me. I picked her up and brought her down the stairs. "How did you do that Jack!" Her mom asked obviously amazed. "I just picked her up like this, then layed down next to her and pulled her close. She calmed down quickly as soon as I did that." "Jack, as much as I want her here, it's obvious she needs you. Please just let her sleep at your house." I smiled and nodded, "I wanted to in the first place. I'll got get her stuff and her medicine for the morning." Kim had to take medicine after she had a panic attack in her sleep. It hasn't happened since she was like, 7. But I kept the medicine at my house because her parents tried to convince me that she wouldn't need it. "Oh my gosh, I don't have the medicine!" "Calm down, I kept it because I thought we may need it again." They tried to get rid of it about 2 years ago. Whenever Kim had one of those, she didn't know in the morning. Her parents told her she had them about 3 years after they stopped. So I'm going to tell her tomorrow that she had one. I grabbed her outfit for tomorrow she had layed out, and went out the door to my house. I ran in and checked on everybody (the baby included) and went into my room. I woke up in the morning and went downstairs after getting ready for school. About 5 minutes later Kim came down. "Umm, Jack?" I looked at her and she was really confused, "Yes Kimmy?" "How did I get here? I fell asleep in my bed last night." I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. Now she was straddling my lap facing me. "Well, I got a call from your mom last night around 2. She said you were having one of your panic attacks in your sleep. I ran up to your room and layed with you and you calmed down. Your mom decided she wanted you here because you need me. So that's why you have to take these." I handed her the pills and she quickly took them. Then all my little siblings came down. Levi and Ari were still in PJ's. "Jack, please no PDA's in the dining room. I don't wat to puke." Just to annoy him I pecked Kim's lips. "Whatever Cooper, your just mad because you can't work up the courage to ask Ella out." We all started cracking up except Cooper. As soon as it died down he said, "Well, you liked Kim for 8 years, and how long did it take you to ask HER out?" I laughed to myself as Kim giggled, "I have her now, don't I? You _still _ don't have Ella." Kim got off my lap as I took Ari's hand and she took Levi's. "We're going to go get them ready! Ry and Syd we'll do your hair when we're done. Breakfast is on the kitchen counter, dig in!" I pulled Ari into her room and got her dressed. She was wearing a pink dress with white leggings and pink flats. I pulled her hair into a ponytail and braided it, tying it off with a pink flower rubber band. Then Kim walked into the room holding Levi. He was wearing a purple button up with blue jeans and prupl Converses. She put gel in his hair so it went into a mohawk. We went downstairs where there were 2 plates set for Ariana and Levi. We pushed them into the chairs and went to do hair. Rylei was wearing a pink Aeropstale shirt with white skinny jeans and pink Uggs. Kim did Rylei's hair the way it was yesterday. Sydney was wearing a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts, and red and white Jordan's. "Jack, can you do m hair in a ponytail like Kim usually does?" I nodded and pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving some out in the front so it was a sportsy look. Finally, Cooper was wearing a green button up with a white undershirt, jeans and a pair of blue Jordan's. I just left his hair shaggy and put his green snapback on his head. Ariana and Levi came running in. We walked out the door and to the bus stop.

We were in lunch right now with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Graice, Kelsey, and Julie. Kim was sitting on my lap and we were having so much fun. Next thing I know Kim was on the floor and Donna was on my lap. Now, I don't like making big scenes in the cafeteria, but I've had it with her. I pushed Donna off my lap and helped Kim up. I pulled her by her waist close to me so Donna got the point. Donna picked herself off the ground, and by now, the enitre cafeteria was looking at us. "Listen Donna, you knew it was too far when you wouldn't stop texting Kim. That's one thing. But physical contact with her is a COMPLETE separate thing. Don't touch her. EVER. Just because you don't like the fact that I'm with her, isn't going to make it any different. You can't do that. I love Kim, and it's not going to change. And now, I HATE bringing attention to myslef. But you arren't messing with me, you're messing with my girl. And that's way too far. You need to stay out of our lives. We will NEVER be together. It just won't happen. I just don't like people who hurt others, make themselves look like a clown with too much make up, wear clothes that are slutty and who try to hurt my Kim. Stay away from Kim, from me, from our friends, and from our family. Because you sure as hell don't want to cross paths with us one more time. Bye Donna." By the end of my little rant everyvody in the cafeteria was looking at us with shocked faces. I grabbed Kim's arm and ran out. We went to our next period class. The last period of the day, Kim and I were called down to the vice principal's office. Donna was there too. "Jackson, Kimberly, have a seat please." I sat down and Kim sat next to me. "Donna told me you assulted her." Kim was about to say something but I cut her off. "Miss Johnson. I'm sory but that is incorrect. I was at lunch with Kim on my lap. Donna came and pushed Kim off and sat down on my lap. I got up and helped Kim up as Donna got off the ground." "Ok Jackson, but she also said that you put her down." I pulled Kim's phone out of her pocket and handed it to the vice principal showing her the conversations. "Miss Johnson, Donna has been sending Kim texts and messages on Facebook telling her realy mean things, and I got tired of it. I told her the truth. I honestly don't like her. I might have liked her if she didn't put Kim down all the time. Or maybe if she didn't always try to hurt Kim or try to tear us apart. Not to mention on the first day of school she told us that Kim is nothing but an 'dumb, ugly blonde.'" She looked at Kim, "Is this true Kimberly." "Yes it is." "Okay. Donna, you must be expelled for your actions. As for you, Jackson and Kimberly, please stay out of trouble." "Will do." I said and pulled Kim back to the classroom. Everybody looked at us as we took our seats back in our lab spot. The bell rang for the end of the day and we went to Kim's locker. I put my head on her shoulder and waited for her to get done. Our friends walked up to us. "Jack, Kim! Why were you called down to the principals office!?" I laughed and answered, "Donna's suspended for the rest of the year." We all cheered as Donna walked by and growled. "Buh-bye Donna!" Kim said. "You're adorable Kimmy." I said and then pecked her lips. "Jack, can I come back to your house?" Gracie asked. "Sure Gracie, let's go!" We walked out the door. Kim was to my right and my arm was around her waist. Gracie was to my left and my arm was around her shoulder. "Oh damn! I have to watch the brats!" "Don't worry Gracie, tell your mom to drop them off at my house on her way to work because she works down the road. Besides, my little brats haven't seen their cousins in a while." "Thanks Jack!" "No problem Gracie-Bear."


	8. More Problems Arise

_**Kim's POV**_

I as walking home from shool with Jack's arm around my waist and Gracie was on his other side and he had his arm around her shoulder. We walked to the bus stop and Cooper, Leo, Liv, Syd and Ry got off. They all saw Gracie. They were all pretty cool about it except Rylei who was beyond excited o see Gracie. "GRACIE!" Looks like Gracie was excited to see her to because she screamed, "RY-RY!" Jack and I started cracking up at them. They both gave us the same death glare. We walked past them while Jack said, "We're going to go get Ari and Levi, just go back to our house. Gracie," he said walking past her looking at her, then he looked at Rylei, "Mini Gracie." Then we ran to my house and got the little ones and went back to Jack's and waited for Gracie's little brother and sister. Soon enough the 8 year old walked in carrying her 2 year old brother. I ran over and took the 2 year old Zach. "Hey Zach! What's up buddy!" He laughed his little laugh as I said, "What's my name?" Just because I love hearing him say it. "Tim" He says it like that because he's 2, and he pronounces his 'K' as a 'T.' "What have you been doing Zach?" "Gwacie gave me a new hat! It's really tool!" I laughed at his baby words and put him down. "Levi, go bring him to the playroom down the hall and play with him!" Levi grabbed his hand and ran off. Then I saw Jack go over to Lilly. "What's up little cousin?" They did a little handshake that their family does, and Lilly said, "Nothing really, I got the bigger version of Rylei over there watching me though!" We all started cracking up, except for Gracie and Ry, they were giving us death glares. "Come on Gracie, she's EXACTLY like you. Down to the same death glare." Gracie said, "Alright, I guess it's true. Let's play truth or dare! You have to be 10 or older to play though!" The little kids stomped off while we sat in a circle. Gracie went first. "Kim, truth or dare?" "Dare." Gracie gave me an evil smile, "I dare you to sit on Jack's lap for the rest of the game." That's it? I do that all the time. "Alright." I said simply as I sat on his lap. "Man! This is no fun now that you two are together!" I kissed him and chose Cooper. "Truth." Jack gave me a nod and a smirk. "Do you like Ella." His cheeks got all red and he quickly said, "Yes. Sydney, truth or dare." We all laughed as Sydney said, "Dare." "I dare you to tell Jack about your boyfriend." I could feel Jack's fists clench. "YOUR WHAT!?" Sydney gave him a nervous laugh as he said, "Spill it all and I might not hurt him too bad." She took a deep breath and said, "His name is Ryan and he's a few months older than me. He always sits with me at lunch and always tells me I'm gorgeous and all that. He's been one of my best friends since pre-school and he asked me out at my birthday party." "How come I never heard about him if you've been best friends with him for over 5 years!?" "JACK! I always mention him, and I have for the past 3 years. But you were always too busy talking about what Kim wore that day, or how she smelled like vanilla, or how she looked soo cute at the dojo or school or whatever." I felt my cheeks get hot and I knew I was blushing. He said, "SYDNEY! I'm going to kill you for that later!" I turned to face him, "Don't worry Jackie, I think it's cute." He smiled and pecked my lips. The Sydney picked him. "Truth." "Tell Kim how many girls you've kissed other than her." Is this kid trying to break us up? I bet he's kissed a bunch of girls. My fists clenched as he turned me to him and grabbed my hands, he kissed me and said, "None." I smiled and we played the game for the rest of the night. We all went to school the next day and I was at my locker. Jack had gone to class to drop off a project and said he'd be right back. It's been about 5 minutes and he hadn't come back. I walked in the direction he went and saw him kissing Lindsey! I ran out of the school with tears falling down my cheeks.

_**Jack's POV**_

I was going to drop my project off and when I went to go back to my Kimmy, somebody grabbed me and started kissing me. I figured out it was Lindsey, but not before she dug her claw-nails into my arm and I couldn't move. I saw Kim, but when she saw us, she teared up and ran away. Lindsey let go of me and smiled. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I LOVE KIM!" I yelled at her and went to find my girlfriend. I walked out to the playground we met at years ago. I found her under the tree where our treehouse is. She was crying really hard. I can't stand to see her like this. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and had her head on her knees with her ams wrapped around her legs crying a lot. I went over to her and pulled her onto my lap. She quickly got off and looked at me. Her make-up was running and she had red, puffy eyes. "Why don't you go back to making out with Lindsey! Why do you even want to be here with me!" That made my heart sink. "Kimmy," She immediately stood up and tried to run away. I pulled her into a hug and sat down again pulling her onto my lap so she was straddling my lap. "Kimmy, listen. I did NOT kiss Lindsey. I never would. I love you and only you. When I was coming back from the class to go to your locker, she pulled me over to her and kissed me. Then she dug her claws into my arm so that I wouldn't be able to get out of it. See," I showed her my arm, which had blood coming out of them from Lindsey's nails, "Kim, I will NEVER leave you. I love you Kim. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here with you. I love you soo much Kim. Please, I need you." "It's okay Jack, I guess, but we eed to get you cleaned up. She got you good." She pulled me over to the school and straight to the nurse's office. The nurse put a wrap around my arm after cleaning I and told us to go to class. I put my arm around her waist as we walked to class. The teacher said, "Jackson, Kimberly," Kim cringed at her full name, "why are you two late?" I pulled up my arm. "Somebody scratched me really deep when I was going to Kim's locker, so Kim took me to the nurse and stayed with me until I was clear to come to class." Kim and I looked at Lindsey when I said somebody. We took our seats next to eachother and waited for lunch.


	9. A New Something?

When lunchtime came around Kim was sitting on my lap, like she was yesterday. Lindsey walked up to me and said, "I see you're still with, _that._ Tell me when you want a pretty girlfriend, not, whatever she is." I took my arms off of Kim because I thought she might like to handle this one. "You know Lindsey, I think for that to hurt me as much as you'd like it to, I'd have to care what you think about me." She stomped off with a huff while Kim sat back down on my lap. I put my arm around her waist and held her close."That's my girl!" She kissed my cheek, and we went through the rest of the day with no problems. After school, Cooper, Ella, Sydney, Rylei, Ariana, Levi, Lilly, Zach and Peppito went over to Kim's house to have a sleepover with Leo and Liv. Gracie, Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, Milton, Julie, Kim and I are going to a party.

We were at school, and I was at Kim's locker waiting for her to get her stuff. "Jack, I'll be right back!" And she ran into the bathroom. Kelsey, Julie and Gracie ran in after her. A couple minutes later, Gracie ran out and to me. "Jack, can I talk to you?" I nodded and she pulled me over next to the bathroom, "Jack, she's puking!" "Umm, okay, I'll call my dad and her mom and tell them to pick us up!" She nodded as I ran into the boys bathroom. My dad and her mom picked us up and dropped us off at my house. "Kim, what is going on!?" She shook her head. "I don't know Jack, but I have a feeling it may have something to do with that party we went to a few months ago." I went out and got her a pregnancy test. She came out of the bathroom and said, "Jackie, I'm pregnant." "So… me and you, are going to have a… a baby?" She nodded. "That's great Kim!" She gave me a surprised look. "Kim I'm going to try to be the best daddy for this baby." She smiled and pecked my lips. "I think I may be about 3 months along already." We quickly got into the car and went to the doctor's office. When they called us in, the doctor told Kim she's about 16 weeks along, which means in about 4 weeks we can find out the gender. "But, how come I didn't know I was pregnant until just now?" "Because, sometimes you just can't tell. And sometimes you can. It's just how I works. Just be glad you found out now and not when the baby wanted to be out." We thanked the doctor and went home. Kim's mom is going to get everyone and bring them over so we ca tell them all. When everybody was here we decided to tell everybody at different times. We pulled her mom into the kitchen, Kim sat down on my lap, then my dad walked through the door with Ella. "Good Mr. Brewer, we have to tell you too. Ella, Cooper is in his room if you want to play with him, but he's in there with Aaron and Leo, and the girls are in Sydney's room." She nodded and ran up the stairs while my dad sat down at the table with us. "Okay, dad, Miss Crawford, we really didn't mean for this to happen but," I said and Kim continued, "I'm pregnant. And we're keeping the baby." "Oh Kim, it's okay, I'll love the baby and I know you two are ready for this." Her mom said. My dad however, was not as forgiving. "Jack! How could you be so unresponsible! I can't believe you got some girl pregnant!" I could see Kim's heart sink at his comment. I stood up quickly. "DAD! KIM IS NOT _SOME _GIRL, SHE'S _MY_ GIRL! AND I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH WORK IT WILL BE, WE'RE KEEPING THE BABY, AND HE/SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO GROW UP WITH YOU!" I pulled Kim onto my lap and held her close to me. "I'm soo sorry Jack, I didn't mean it like that. But you know, I was 16 when you were born, and it was hard. I don't want you two to have to go through it like I did." "Dad," I started but Kim continued, "Mr. Brewer, Jack and I are ready for this. The two of us have basically been raising Cooper, Sydney, Rylei, Ariana and Levi for over 3 years. We know what we're doing. And if anything, this baby will strengthen our love for eachother. And I am sure as hell not _some _girl Mr. Brewer." He thought for a second, "Jack, Kim, I'm sorry. I know you two can handle it."Kim said, "Thanks Mr. Brewer, anyways, if Ella wants to spend the night she can. We can put her on the bus tomorrow." He nodded and called down Ella, said goodbye to her, and left. Then Kim's mom left. We decided to tell Leo and Olivia next. They sat down in the place that our parents had been in. "Soo Leo, Olivia, we have some important news." They nodded eagerly as Kim built off what I had just said, "I'm pregnant. Jack and I are having a baby!" "Wait, Lee and I are going to be an aunt and uncle?" I nodded and a huge smile caame across their face. Olivia shrieked happily, and they both gave us a hug. Then we did the same for everybody else. Liv was oviously the most excited besides Kim and I.

_**4 Weeks Later**_

Kim and I were called out sick today because we were finding out the gender of the baby. Her belly was getting bigger and bigger everyday. We got into the office as she said, "Jack, we're finding out if it's a boy or girl today. I'll love it either way." I smiled and pecked her lips. As we waited we talked about names. "For a baby girl I like, Bree Kimberly Brewer. And for a boy I like Dylan Jerry Brewer." Kim smiled at my names. "I think for a girl Emma Marie Brewer, for a boy, Duece Jackson Martinez." I smiled and pecked her lips, "Perfect. Except, I insist, if it's a girl, Emma Kimberly Brewer, a boy, Deuce Jackson Brewer." She smiled and we agreed. We went into the room and the doctor gave her the ultrasound. "It's going to be a boy!" Kim smiled widely as I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Little Deuce Jackson." She smiled back and pecked my lips. We left the doctors and went back home. We walked in the door, "Jackie! I'm tired!" I smiled at my beautiful girlfriends whining. "Your soo adorable Kimmy," I sat down and held my arms out, "come here cutie." She quickly sat down on my lap and rested her head on my chest. "Sweet dreams beautiful." I said as she smiled and fell alseep.


	10. A New Baby Brewer

_**Hey guys! Please review, favorite, follow, anything! Also tell your friends! One last thing, I want you guys to go check out my Austin and Ally Kickin' It crossover please!**_

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

"_You're nothing but a loser. I hate you, and I always have. I only dated you because it was a dare. Donna's the pretty one. Lindsey is too. I'd rather date one of them than an ugly person like you." My heart sank, "But Jack, you said you loved me and only me. You said you couldn't live without me." "I was LYING. I just said that to complete the dare. Worst dare ever. I hate you Kimberly Anne Crawford."_ I burst into tears. Then I realized where I was, safe in Jack's arms. "What' wrong Kimmy?" I told him about the dream. "Kim, I love you with all my heart. It's never going to change. You'll always be my little Kimmy. I really do love you Kim." And he rubbed my stomach, "And I love my little Deuce too!" I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too Jackie."

_**Jack's POV**_

Just when she got to sleep my brothers and sisters bursted through the door. "Guys! Kim just fell asleep! Quiet down." They instantly replied ok and ran upstairs to God knows where. I felt Kim smile in my chest and cuddle in farther, no more bad dream from my Kimmy. I kissed her forehead and got up to check on my siblings. When I came back Lilly and Zach were at the door. "Oh damn! Gracie you didn't remind me I had to watch them!" "Oh well Hazard! I'm out!" And she ran away before I could stop her. I cursed her under my breath. "Lilly, I'll stay down here with Zach. The twins are in my room watching a movie, Ariana is in Levi's room and they're watching some show they love. Coop is up in his room if you want him." She nodded and ran up the stairs into I think my room. I put on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on for my 2 year old cousin while sitting on the couch and pulling my sleeping Kimmy onto my lap. "Hazawd? Why is Tim on you lap?" "Because I like her being safe in my arms. Like when you sit on Gracie or Lilly's lap." "Oh." And he got engrossed in the show. "Oh Kimmy, your adorable." I whispered as I kissed her cheek. "Thanks babe!" She said with her bright smile. "You know Kimmy, I _would_ be mad at you for pretending to be asleep like that, BUT you just look soo cute when you show me your bright smile." She smiled even bigger and kissed my cheek. Kim got a call and took it in the other room. She came back with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Who hurt my Kimmy?" She ran into my arms as I sat down pulling her onto my lap. "That was my dad. He said he wants to get custody of Leo and Olivia. And if he does that, he doesn't want custody of me; not even partial. So I'll never see them again." I thought for a second, "He can't to that Kimmy. He can't keep you guys from seeing eachother."

About 3 months later, we had gone to trial and Kim's dad had lost any custody he had of her, Leo and Olivia. Right now we had just finished the trial where they told us the news. I was waiting for Kim to come out. "Thank you soo much Jackie! Now I get to always be with my little broher and sister!" I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Anything for my Kimmy." She pecked my lips. We've been going strong for almost a year now; in 1 month is our 1 year anneversary. We went back to my house, and into my room.I sat down on the bed as Kim sat next to me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I put my hand on her stomach. "Hey Deuce, I can't wait for you to get here!" "Jack, I'll be right back!" She got up and ran into the bathroom. "JACK, I THINK THIS BABY WANTS OUT!" I quickly got up and helped her down the stairs after knocking on Cooper's door, "Coop! In the car now!" Then I knocked on Rylei's door, "Ry, tell Kim's mom we need her to watch you guys; Kim's having the baby now! We'll call when you guys can come!" We quickly ran to the car as Cooper, Kim and I got in. We quickly drove to the hospital and awaited the birth of my son. About an hour later, the baby was out. "Here is your baby boy!" Kim smiled as she held him. "What's the baby's name?" I smiled as Kim and I said, "Lucas 'Deuce' Jackson Brewer." Cooper came into the room. "Cooper, this is your nephew, Deuce Jackson Brewer. He's a week early but he's really big, so they're letting us bring him home today." He held the babies habd, "Hey Deuce, I'm your Uncle Cooper. Mommy and daddy are going to be the best. I know because they are the best at taking care of me, and your other aunts and uncles. I love you Deucie." Kim smiled and looked at him, "Hmm… Deucie, nice nickname. I like it Cooper!" We stayed there for about an hour before going home. Cooper was holding Deuce, and I had my arm around Kim's small waist. "Be careful Coop! That's my baby boy your handling!" When we walked in everybody swarmed us. "Everybody! Cooper has the baby!" They then swarmed Cooper as Kim giggled and I pulled off all of our siblings, and her mom and my dad. Ella wouldn't let go of Cooper though. "Cooper, give me the baby, and go play with your girlfriend." Kim said and they both blushed really hard. "She's not my…" Then Ella put an arm around his shoulder. "Let's talk upstairs CJ!" He smiled and put an arm around her waist and handed the baby to Kim, "Let's go Ellie!" They ran up the stairs as Kim and I laughed about how we used to be like that. "Ok everybody, this is," Kim started. They didn't know the name OR the gender yet. I continued, "our baby BOY, Deuce Jackson Brewer. His nickname is Deucie." We talked for the rest of the night. Tomorrow is the second week of summer. Deuce's birthday is today, June 18th. We put Deuce in his crib and went into our room. It's about 9 now. "Kimmy, our little Deucie is finally here. We have our baby boy." She smiled and layed down on the bed. I layed next to her and pulled her by her waist closer to me. I haven't heard her say a word in a while. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" She just snuggled in farther. "Kim, what's wrong with my cutie?" She smiled her sad little smile. I hated that type of smile from her, I knew she wasn't telling me something. I held out my hand, "Phone." She moved slowly but handed me her phone. She sliently sobbed. It was a text from her dad:

_Kim, why'd you have to take my kids from me?_

_**I am your kid 'dad' but if you don't want all of us, you get none of us.**_

_Kimberly, you were a mistake, you weren't meant to happen. The twins were. We even wanted a boy and a girl. I wanted them. Not a mistake like you in my life. I already had to deal with you for 16 years, I don't want to have to deal with someone like you. The twins still have a chance._

"Kimmy, don't listen to that piece of crap." I knew what she was going to say, "But Jack-" I cut her off by saying, "But nothing Kim. I don't care if he's your dad. He shouldn't treat you like that. Not even your father is allowed to hurt you as bad as he did. Don't try to fight with me about it. There's one thing I KNOW, I'm not letting anybody hurt my Kimmy, and have you believe them. It's not happening Kimmy. You weren't a mistake. You were brought here for a reason, and that reason, was to be the strong, independent, beautiful Kimmy you are. If he doesn't want to 'have to deal with someone like you,' he's an idiot. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, talented, and independent girl I know. Kim, I love you. More than you could ever imagine. Just believe me Kim, I swear." "Thank you Jackie. I love you too. I needed that." She kissed my lips and snuggled back into me while I turned on her favorite movie, Tangled. Just as I turned it on Levi and Ariana walked into the room. "HAZARD! KIM!" Kim sighed. "Ariana, don't yell, Kim wants to go to sleep. What did Levi do?" "I didn't do anything Jack. She hit me so I hit her back." They started fighting about who hit who first. I whispered to Kim, "I'll be right back babe." She nodded and giggled as I picked up each kid in one arm and walked out of the room. I put them both in their rooms and turned on a movie for each of the. The Lorax for Ariana, and Shrek for Levi. They were both quiet, and happy when I left there rooms. I quickly went back to my room and saw Kim was wide awake. "I thought you would be sleeping by now beautiful!" "I couldn't sleep. I need you here." I love this girl so much. I layed back down in my spot next to her, and pulled her close to me. "Goodnight Jackie!" She said and smiled, "Goodnight cutie." She really is adorable. Soon enough I looked down and she was girl is my love, my life, my world. I love her with my whole heart. I took her phone out of her pocket and went onto Facebook. I posted a status:

* * *

_**This is kinda a cliffy! Sorry guys! Next chapter will be up soon! I hope I get more reveiws, favorites, and follows soon!**_


	11. Deuce and Sweet Ol' Jack

Last time on Jack and Kim Love Story:

_"I thought you would be sleeping by now beautiful!" "I couldn't sleep. I need you here." I love this girl so much. I layed back down in my spot next to her, and pulled her close to me. "Goodnight Jackie!" She said and smiled, "Goodnight cutie." She really is adorable. Soon enough I looked down and she was girl is my love, my life, my world. I love her with my whole heart. I took her phone out of her pocket and went onto Facebook. I posted a status:\_

* * *

_I hacked you beautiful! Ok so, this is your boyfriend/best friend __**Jack Brewer**__. Kimmy, you're my love, my life, and my world. I'm head over heels in love with you. I'm never leaving you. EVER. I love you soo much Kim. We've been best friends for 14 years! Honestly, I couldn't imagine having anybody else being as close to me as you are. We've been dating for almost a year! 1 month until it's official! It's been the best year of my life. You know my brothers and sisters, and I know yours. We all love you Kim, with our entire hearts. I would go to the end of the universe to see your beautiful smile, or hear your beautiful giggle. You're genuine Kim. A real beautiful, smart, unique, independent, amazing, funny girl. I can't believe I have somebody like you. I really don't deserve you. Every night when you fall asleep in my arms, I can't help but smile at the sight of my beautiful Kimmy laying next to me. When we lay cuddled up on my bed, watching Tangled, I couldn't care less what movie was on. You love the, movie, and I'll do whatever to make you happy. The times you're really sad and crying really hard, I just want to kill whoever did it to you. I honestly don't ever care when you drench my shirt in tears, I'll do ANYTHING for you. You're the most beautiful girl ever in my eyes. There is no other girl for me. Not Donna, not Lindsey, not anyone. And I get that it isn't always easy for us to make things work, but we do it. And we do a damn good job too! I adore you Kimmy. I always have. Those countless sleepovers we've had since you were 3 and I was 4, I loved the laughs, and the memories made. I'll do anything to keep you safe. Never be afraid to tell me if anything's wrong. You're perfect Kim. My perfect, beautiful, funny, amazingly gorgeous, independent, and just amazing Kimmy. I love yo 3_

I smiled and put her phone back into her pocket and fell asleep.

_**Kim's POV**_

I woke up with a whole bunchof notifications from Facebook. I read what Jack posted from my account last night. I couldn't help but smile. I went into Deuce's room. "Hey Deucie! What's up baby boy! Just telling you, you have the sweetest daddy ever. I hope you grow up JUST like him." Then I heard a voice behind me, "I don't know Kimmy, I think he'd be a great kid if he grew up just like his mommy." He smiled and I got the hugest smile ever. I ran and jumped into his arms, "Thank you soo much Jackie! I love you too!" He laughed and pecked my lips. I hopped down off of him and picked up my baby boy. "Hey Deucie! You have an amazing mommy!" Jack said and the baby immediately looked in his direction. He held out his tiny little arms as Jack grabbed the baby out of my arms. He pulled me by my waist over to the mirror and held me close, "Look Kimmy, it's our little family!" I smiled and giggled. "It's perfect Jack." He pecked my lips, "Not like you Kimmy." I blushed hard. "Oh, look, my little tomato is back!" "Shut up Brewer!" He chuckled, "Kimmy, soon enough you can't threaten me with that!" He said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. I knew what he meant. I chased after him and I was about to punch him but he knew what I was about to do. "Baby in the hand Kimmy!" I giggled and said, "Cooper take the baby!" Cooper grabbed the baby out of my hand while I hit Jack. "Ouch Kimmy, that hurt. That really hurt." "Come on Jackie! Just say sorry to me!" He chuckled and ran away and out of the house. I could see Cooper laugh and shake his head. I chased after him all around his huge yard. I finally came face to face with him and tackled him. "Woah Kimmy, I'm sorry babe!" "Thank you!" I said as I peck his lips. He rolled me over so that I was next to him to look at the clouds. "I remember doing this years ago!" I said with a sigh as he pulled me closer and just kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for a little before Rylei called out the door, "JACK! KIM! YOUR KID IS SCREAMING HIS HEAD OFF!" I got up angry before Jack said, "Well, maybe if you weren't such a loud person he wouldn't be screaming! And his name is Deuce! I expect you to use it missy!" I laughed at him yelling at his 10 year old sister. We both ran back in and we grabbed the baby. I breastfed him and put him back in bed because I could tell he was tired. As soon as the baby fell asleep I went downstairs and Jack grabbed my waist, pulled me toward the door and said, "We're going back outside!" Everybody looked up and then back to what they were doing. He pulled me up onto the pool deck and we watched the clouds again. Soon enough he picked me up and dropped me in the pool then jumped in after me. "JACKSON LUCAS BREWER! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" I jumped on him and he just shook me off and chuckled. He quickly got out of the pool and made me chase him again. I finally jumped on him like I did earlier, and tackled him to the ground. "Wow babe! When did you get so strong you could tackle me that easily!" I giggled and said, "I was mad at you Jack. Now apologize before I make you go without kisses a day!" He looked scared, "NOOO I NEED Kimmy kisses!" I stuck my tongue out, "Well apologize then!" He shook his head. I went to get off of him but he pulled me back onto him. "Jack! I want to go get dry!" He just chuckled and held onto me tighter. I eventually relaxed and snuggled into him. Even when I'm mad at him, he can make me feel so loved. I guess I ended up falling asleep because the next thing I know. I was in Jack's arms being carried inside. He stopped when he noticed I was awake. "I'm sorry for throwing you in the water Kimmy." He pecked my lips and I just snuggled into him. When we got inside we changed and layed on Jack's bed. "Soo Jack, my dad wants to see the twins. I kinda feel bad for the guy, he's not allowed to see them unless mom and I say yes. I told him yes. Could you try to get my mom to say yes?" He immediately shook his head. "No. He should not come around here. Not at all. I don't know why you would say yes anyway." That made me really mad at him, "Well, Jack! He's MY dad and they're MY siblings. I can convince my mom then!" "No Kim! You can't! He's treated you like nothing but crap!" I knew he was right, but that doesn't mean he was ever mean to the twins. "Jack! I don't care what you say! I'm letting him come if I can! I'm telling my mom too!" I started to walk out,but he grabbed me. "Let go of me Jack! I'm going over to my mom's house!" He shook his head, "No Kimmy, I'm not letting you go!" I shook him off, "Jack, don't call me Kimmy! I'm going NOW!" I could see the hurt in his eyes; he's ALWAYS been the ONLY one allowed to call me Kimmy (like me calling him Jackie). I quickly ran out of his room and out the door. As soon as I reached his gate, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I was pulled to the deck and sat down on the swing on Jack's lap. "Jack! I said LET! ME! GO!" He held onto me tighter. I fought and fought to try and get out of his tight grip. I ended up collapsing into tears. "I'm sorry Jackie. I'm sorry!" He just hugged me and pecked my lips. "Kimmy, I can call you that again right?" I nodded and he continued, "I'm not letting you do this because he doesn't deserve to be near the twins. Kimmy, I love you, and I want to make you happy, but I KNOW this is going to upset you in the long run. Don't do it." I just hugged him and he held me tight. Cooper walked out at one point, but Jack shooed him away. I liked it like this, Jack and I alone, him holding me tight, making anybody else go away. "Kimmy, I love you." "I love you too." I know I fell asleep because I woke up in the bed I share with Jack. I walked out into the hall and saw Deuce's door was cracked open, Jack was in there with Deuce. He was quietly dancing around and singing to Bruno Mars. I walked in quietly and walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Thanks Jackie, I love you." He turned around and smiled, "I love you too Kimmy, it's my job to protect you. But why did you want him to come so bad? You _know_ he's bad news!" He put the baby in the crib and sat down on the rocking chair beside it, pulling me onto his lap. "I think a part of me kinda wishes that he actually wanted me. And I guess I was hoping if he came he'd see what a good job I've done, and want me again." "Kimmy, it doesn't matter what he thinks. I know your amazing, all of our siblings do, and the baby knows. The baby loves his mommy." I smiled and pecked his lips. I then took his phone and ran, to have a little fun. I ran out the door, and I saw him come running out too. "Kimmy! Give me my phone!" "Nope!" I ran around until he came right behind me, grabbed my waist from behind, and spun me around. He put me down and made me face him. He pulled me down into a long, passionate kiss. Afterwards, I handed him his phone. He shoved it in my pocket, picked me up, and ran back inside. We made dinner and everybody sat around the table to eat. We prayed, and then we ate. "Jack…" Cooper said with a slight smile. Jack looked up, "Why were you making Kim chase you around all day?" He smiled and shook his head slightly, "Because, before we had to take care of you brats so often, we did that a lot. It's always fun playing with my Kimmy." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Rylei said, "Hey! No PDA's at the dinner table!" We could all tell she hated when we kissed. So Jack, being the joker he is, pecked my lips to annoy her. We all bursted out laughing and finished up eating. We decided to watch a movie next. Jack was on the end of the couch, and I was next to him. He had a protective arm around my waist. Then Olivia came and jumped on my lap. "Ahhhh Liv! Get off my lap! Your 10 not 6!" The 6 year old Ariana then jumped on my lap. Olivia gave me a mad look. I said, "Hey… she's 6!" We all laughed as the 5 year old Levi jumped on Jack's lap. We watched 2 movies, and by the time they were over, the 2 youngest were asleep. Jack took them up to their rooms. Then we said goodnight and everybody else went to bed. I went into Deuce's room with Jack and picked up Deuce and breasfed him. Then we put on a song and put Deuce in the crib. Jack held his hand out to me, "May I have this dance?" I giggled and grabbed his hand. He pulled my close and I rested my head on his chest. When the song was over we kissed Deuce goodnight and went to our room. Jack layed down and I layed next to him while he pulled me close. Then I went to sleep.


	12. I Promise

_**Ok, so some of you guys wanted to know why Jack's nickname is "Hazard," so here's my explanation. Leo Howard's 's nickname actually is (or rather was) Hazard because he was a hazard anywhere he went. I just figured it would be a nice addition to the story. So on with Chapter 12!**_

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

I woke up and went downstairs, deciding to make simple sandwhiches for breakfast. I looked up about 5 minutes later and saw Kim standing in the doorway. "Good morning beautiful." I walked over to her and pecked her lips. She smiled huge and said, "Morning Jackie." I chuckled and said, "I love your smile Kimmy." She blushed and giggled. We finished the sandwhiches which had bacon, egg, and cheese in them. We went upstairs and woke everyone up. They wouldn't get u, until we said the word 'bacon.' Kim and I laughed at the bacon-lovers we call our siblings. We all sat down at the table to eat. In the middle of the meal I said, "Okay everybody, my dad and Kim's mom are coming to take you all out for a fun day. Kim and I are staying here though. Gracie is going to take the baby back to her house. So when you're done eating, go get dressed; bathing suit too."

_**Kim's POV**_

I gave him a confused look. He whispered to me, "It's our day alone. You're gonna love what I have planned for us." I smiled and he pecked my lips. After breakfast everybody got ready to go out. I did everybody's hair. Cooper was wearing a blue hollister shirt with black jeans and blue, white, and black DC's. Leo was wearing a simple black shirt with black jeans and red Jordan's. Levi was wearing a blue button up with a white undershirt, black jeans, and blue nike's. All of the boys' hair was left shaggy. Sydney was wearing a white hollister shirt with black skinny jeans, and blue and white Jordan's. I put her hair in a ponytail and curled it. Rylei was wearing a pink Aeropastale shirt with white skinny jeans and pink Uggs. I did a French braid in her hair and tied it off with a purple bow. Olivia was wearing the same thing as Rylei, just in green. So, I did the same to her hair, and tied it off with a blue bow. Ariana was wearing a purple dress with blue polka-dots and white leggings, with blue Uggs. I put her hair in two ponytails and curled them, putting a blue bow on one of them. My mom came and walked them all over to my house (well it used to be my house; as I now live with the Brewer's). I saw them all leave with my mom and Jack's dad. Soon after, Gracie came to pick up Deuce. "Ok Gracie, this is all you need for my baby boy. His name is Deuce Jackson; his nickname is Deucie. Here's milk for him, his blankie, and his bear. I'm trusting you with my baby; remember. Here's his carseat. Now be careful!" She took everything and drove away. "Okay Jack! What are we doing!" He chuckled and said, "Well, first we're getting dressed all fancy-like!" I giggled at his silliness. I went upstairs to get ready. I put on a teal blue dress with matching flats, and curled my hair while putting a silver clip in the side. I came down the stairs, Jack was wearing a blue button up, with black jeans, and black sneakers. "Wow Kimmy, you look, wow." I giggled and he held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to the backyard. "Jack! What are you doing!" He just smiled and let go of my hand. Then I looked around, it was beautiful! "Oh my gosh Jack! You did this for me?" He smiled and grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes, "Anything for my Kimmy. I'll do anything to see that huge smile I see right now." He leaned down and went in for a long kiss. He pulled me over to the picnic blanket he had set up. We ate, and listened to music. He stood up when a slow song came on, and held out his hand. And we danced there, in his back yard, in the middle of the day. "Thanks Jack. I love you." He chuckled and said, "Oh, we're not done yet! Get in your bathing suit, because we're swimming!" We both ran inside and got into our bathing suits. We ran outside, up to his pool deck, and jumped into his pool. We splashed eahother and swam. I hugged him tightly when he pulled me into the deeper end of the pool. When we came back to a part of the pool where I knew I could stand, I still held onto him, and he still held me up. He leaned down for another long, passionate kiss. Then he picked me up bridal style, and threw me into the deep end. He ran into that end as soon aas he threw me. I resurfaced and he grabbed me. I punched him in the arm. "JACK! Why would you do that!" He chuckled and said, "Because I felt like it!" He brought me to the shallow end quickly, dropped me, and ran out of the pool. I giggled slightly as I got out and chased my crazy boyfriend. I jumped on his back and tackled him. We both fell to the ground and he turned over so that we were face to face. He puled me into a hug, and I fell asleep there. When I woke up, still on the ground, and I saw Jack staring at me. "Whatcha staring at Jackie?" "My beautiful princess." I blushed and pecked his lips. When we got up his little siblings started coming through the fence. "Thanks dad! Thanks Miss C!" They all said while walking in. "Hey! How'd it go guys? Did you have fun?" "Yea Jack! We went to the amusement park, then swimming, then we ate lunch, then to the arcade! It was swawesome!" Jack and I looked at eachother, "No more time around Jerry!" Jack and I laughed and went inside. Soon enough, Gracie showed up with my little baby. I ran over to her and grabbed the baby, "Deucie! Mommy missed you baby boy!" Gracie laughed and said, "Missed you too Kim. Uhh Jack, my mom wanted to know if you guys are coming to the reunion on Saturday." "I think so, Coop, you want to bring Ella if we go?" Cooper nodded and Jack said, "Yea, we'll probably be there." She ran up to him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Jack-Jack!" He chuckled and said, "No problem Gracie-Bear!" Gracie left all of Deuce's things by the couch and everyone went up to their rooms. Jack and I went up to Deuce's room. "How was your day with Aunt Gracie? I missed you Deucie!" I hugged the baby and put him in his crib. Jack said, "Kimmy, I've got to go somewhere really quick, be back in like 30 minutes?" I nodded and he pecked my lips, "Love you!" "Love you too Jackie!" I smiled as he ran out.

Jack came back after about half an hour. He walked up to Deuce's room, which I hadn't left since he went out. He sat down on the rocking chair beside the crib while I put Deuce in the crib and sat down on his lap. "So what'd ya get Jackie?" He smiled and pulled out a ring. "Now Kim, I'm not proposing, but this is a promise ring. I promise that we'll always be together. We'll get married one day." I slipped the ring on my finger and said, "I promise too!" I pecked his lips and hugged him tightly. Then I examined the rings we both had on. Mine said 'I love you Kimmy ~ Jackie' while his said, 'I love my Kimmy.' "I love it Jackie!" He smiled and said, "I knew you would. I love you." I buried my head in his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N The next chapter is going to be a good one! Hope you guys are ready for Chapter 13!_**


	13. Family Troubles & The Aftermath

_**Kim's POV**_

I woke up in a firmiliar room. Wait, this is my old room. Jack wouldn't bring me all the way over here when I live with him. I looked around. That's when the door swung open and he came in. My dad. "What are you doing!" "Oh Kimberly, if I can't have the twins, you have to suffer." I screamed out Jack's name, even though I knew it wouldn't help. "Where are Leo and Olivia!?" He chuckled and said, "I don't know. Your mother though, she's tied up in the living room." I let out another yell for Jack when my dad slapped my face. "Don't call for that kid. He's never going to come to save you." I called for Jack again, ignoring my dad, and he punched me in the eye. I stayed there, sobbing for a while. Every time he saw me crying, he punched me, or slapped me. After about an hour of this, I heard the front door open and close. And into my room came my hero. "DON'T TOUCH MY KIMMY!" As soon as he said that my dad punched my eye again; for about the 8th time. I yelped in pain and he slapped my mouth. Jack saw and I could tell he was mad. He tackled my dad and beat him until he was unconsious. He came and untied me and touched my eye slightly. I jerked away because it really hurt. "Come on Kimmy, we have to go get ice on that eye." We went downstairs, Jack untied my mom and we went to his house, where I saw the twins sitting on the couch. I ran over and hugged them and they questioned all my bruises. I explained to them and they started crying. "I'm fine you two, just go play with Jack's brothers and sisters." They nodded, tears still in their eyes, and ran up the stairs. Jack came into the room with an ice pack and sat down on the couch, letting me lay down and put my head on his lap. He placed the ice pack carefully on my eye and I flinched. "I can't believe that guy! I just want to kill him!" He tensed up and I gave him a smile, and he calmed down a little. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled down at me. I smiled back as he kissed my forehead. "Jack, please calm down. For me?" He smiled and said, "Alright, for my Kimmy. I love you." "I love you too Jackie." He pecked my lips and we stayed there like that.

_**Jack's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch, Kim's head on my lap, and I was holding an ice pack to her eye, although she was sleeping. My dad burst in, "What happened to Kim!" "Dad, quiet down please, she's asleep and it took her a while to get to sleep, she needs it right now." He nodded and said sorry, then Ella ran up to Rylei's room. "So what did happen to Kim?" My dad asked sitting down in the chair across from the couch. "Her dad beat her. I came in and he punched her eye and slapped her mouth. He hurt her prior to me coming in. I just can't believe he did that to Kim." I said looking down at her sleeping, she looked so peaceful, smiling brightly. She must be having a good dream. "A sick guy. I can't believe it either. Kim didn't deserve that at all." I nodded and said, "Yes, she's an amazing girl, I don't understand how he could even hurt her. It kills me seeing her in this much pain." He nodded and said, "Well Jack, you're really good to her." I smiled and played with her honey-blonde locks. "Thanks dad, anything for my Kimmy." He smiled and said, "Well, I gotta go, I'm goingto go get Ella's stuff out of the car, I'll pick her up on Sunday." Ella was staying here for a couple days. Today it's Thursday. He quickly got Ella's things. "See ya dad." I said with a sigh looking down at Kim. "Bye Jack, she'll be fine, she's a fighter. A really strong one." I smiled and nodded as he ran outside. After about ten minutes Kim started moving around, and I figured she was waking up. "Hey beautiful." She smiled and sat up, the swelling has gone down a lot since I had the ice pack on. "Thanks Jack." I smiled at her as she hugged me, "For what?" She pecked my lips and said, "Everything." I smiled and pecked her lips again. "No need to thank me Kimmy, it's all a part of keeping you safe. But are you hungry?" She nodded and I got up and brought her back popcorn. "Thanks Jackie!" She said as I smiled, sitting back down and pulling her onto my lap. She relaxed into me as I turned on Monster's University and our little siblings and Ella came down to watch. They all knew what happened to Kim so they didn't question her black eye. I looked around at all the people I love, and relaxed, "You alright Jack?" Kim whispered. "Yea Kimmy, I'm great. I have everybody I love right here with me. Just missing the guys and Gracie." We finished the movie and Kim was really relaxed. I put the ice pack back on her eye and Cooper said, "Hey Jack, why don't Ella, Rylei, Sydney and I make us all rice and beans?" I nodded as they all got up and went into the kitchen. My family isn't Hispanic, but on Gracie's dad is Spanish, so we have a lot of Spanish food when we go over their house; but you'd never guess Gracie is Spanish. About an hour later; around 7:30, they were done dinner. I got up and walked to the dinig room with my arm around Kim's waist and we sat down next to each other. We ate dinner together and laughed. "That was really good you guys!" They thanked us as Kim and I went upstairs to check on Deuce. It was about 8:45, so Kim breastfed him, changed him, and put him down to bed. We always have slow music lightly on in the background to help keep the baby calm. I pulled Kim into a long hug. We stayed there, standing in the middle of our son's room, just hugging. "I love you Kim." "I love you too Jack." She said into my chest.


	14. Ariana and Facebook

_**Jack's POV**_

Deuce is about 4 months old now. He started smiling and rolling over 2 months ago, and he just started grabbing things; his favorite being Kim's hair. Kim and I decided that we would do homeschooling through our school (it's our senior year), but the school said we could come to all the events and things like that. Our friends are kind of upset that we aren't actually in school, but they get why. Right now, while our siblings are at school, Kim and I are working on our school. We finally got done around 3, and that's when Cooper, Ella, Leo, Olivia, Rylei and Sydney walked through the door. "Hey Jack! Hey Kim!" We laughed and said hey. "Uhh, Coop, I want you to wait outside for Ari and Levi today," Cooper was about to say something when I said, "and yes you can take your girlfriend." They both blushed and ran uupstairs. "Hey Jackie?" "Yea Kimmy?" "Why don't you play guitar anymore?" I looked down and said, "I don't know. When my dad and I lost all contact and my mom went crazy, I stop playing." She stuck out her bottom lip out, "Can you start playing again Jackie?" "Alright cutie, as long as you sing with me." She looked at me nervously, "Kimmy, you have an amazing voice. Please? For Deucie?" She broke there, "Anything for my baby boy." I went upstairs and grabbed my guitar as we both walked into Deuce's room. We danced around with him until he got fussy. Then we put him in the crib and sang a Spanish lullaby to him and he fell asleep. "Kim, your voice is beautiful." She blushed and said, "Don't even think about it." I chuckled because she knew I would call her 'my little tomato.' I kissed her cheek. "I love you Jackie." "I love you too Kimmy." We walked over to Levi's room (he's 5 ½). He ran straight up to Kim who picked him up. "Really Levi? You don't like me do you?" He laughed as Kim put him down and said, "Jackie." While raising an eyebrow. I looked at her and she giggled. She got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "You know, I love my little shorty." I said with a slight smile. She giggled and Levi ran up to me, "Jack! Can you put on a movie for me?" I nodded and turned on Shrek the Third. He sat down on his bed and got into the movie. "Jack, can you and Kim watch it with me?" Kim and I nodded as I sat on his rocking chair, Kim sitting on my lap, and begging to relax into me. I put my arms protectively around my waist. I heard yelling in Cooper 's room, then in Rylei's, then I heard crying in Ariana's room. Kim stood up when she heard the baby crying, and went to get Deuce. I got up and peeked into Ariana's room. Ariana was crying a lot. "Ariana come here," she walked over to me and I pulled her into a hug, "what's wrong baby?" "Cooper pushed me down, and my foot really hurts, so I yelled at him, and then I went into Rylei's room to show her, so he ran in trying to apologize, but Rylei yelled at him." I picked her up and went to Cooper's room. "Cooper Matthew Brewer. What did you push your sister for?" He looked down and said, "Well, she hit my head and wouldn't stop bothering me, so I pushed her down; and I didn't know I pushed her really hard." "Coop, it's ok, but I want you to take her downstairs and ice her foot." He nodded and took her out of my hands, "I'm sorry Ari, I love you baby sis." And he kissed her cheek.

_**Kim's POV**_

I had just got Deuce to go back to sleep and met Jack in the hallway; which is very large. I've known this house for 14 years, and I still can't get over the size. There is enough bedrooms for everyone. Well more than enough; there's 10. Then there's 4 bathrooms, a living room, huge basement, a dining room, 2 huge kitchens, a HUGE back yard, family room, and a little office that Jack and I do our school in. We went through the rest of the day, and now Jack and I are in his room. "Kim, I'm going to go get everybody alseep. Be back in a few hours!" I giggled because it takes a while to get them all to calm down and go to bed. He left his phone on the bed, so I decided to do what he did to me a while ago. I put in his password, and went onto his Facebook.

_Ok Jack, so this is your girlfriend/best friend __**Kim Crawford**__. I love you Jack. More than you could imagine. You're so protective of me, and it gets annoying at times, but I know you're only doing it because you love me. Those days we spent in the summer, just laying in the grass, looking at the clouds; I loved those. I loved it when I would fall asleep in your arms, and you'd make anybody go away that tried to bother us. I love Deuce, our little miracle. I love all of your little brothers and sisters. I just love the enviroment you created for me at my house. When I was in soo much pain, you took care of me every second of every day. We've been going strong for a year and 3 months. I just love you Jack. I couldn't live without you. When we sing lullabies to Deucie, it's amazing looking at his little smile. When we stood in front of his mirror, and just looked at our little family, I loved it. I love it when I sit on your lap in Deuce's rocking chair and fall asleep with your arms prtectively around my waist. I just love everything about you Jackie, you're amazing. An amazing guy, an amazing boyfriend, an amazing best friend, an amazing brother and an amazing father. I can't believe we even got together in the first place. I really love you Jack. And right now your probably struggling to get Ariana and Levi to sleep, haha a few hours;) You've always been good with them. I'll love you forever Jack. 3 3 3 3_


	15. More School and Deucie

_**Kim's POV**_

I heard Jack yelling at them to go to bed , and I could tell he was next to the door, so I threw his phone back where it was. He came in and pulled me close to him. "So Kimmy, I was thinking, maybe we should try going back to Seaford High. I mean, your mom could watch Deuce, and Gracie and Jer really want us to come back. What do you think? Wanna try it?" I thought for a second, "I don't know Jack, I mean, what about all the people who know I have a son? Like Donna and Lindsey? They're going to try to break us apart again. And I can't lose you. I just can't lose you." I said sobbing into his chest. He pulled my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes, "You won't Kimmy. I promise you'll always be my shorty, and I love you." I giggled and nodded, "Okay. Let's do it!" Jack went and told Cooper that my mom will be watching all of them in the morning; as him and I will be going back to school.

I took a deep breath before turning to Seaford High. "Kimmy, it'll be fine." He took my hand as we walked in. Gracie screamed when she saw us. "JACK! KIM! YOU'RE BACK!" I went over and put my hands on her cheeks, "Gracie, calm down. We're back, we know. Actually I think by now Japan may know; you were screaming so loud!" She aplologized and Donna Tobin ran up to Jack. He quickly walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Hey Jack." "Umm, Donna, I'm still with Kim. But I wouldn't date you anyway." She just laughed and said, "We all know you're only with Kim because of that stupid little mistake you two made." I got really mad and went to beat her up, but Jack held me back, "Jack! Let me go!" His face was red too. "Listen Donna, Deuce is NOT a mistake, he's a miracle. Our lives revolve around our little boy. We did not come to start drama. Not Kim, not me. Just leave us alone beacause I'll always be with Kim, and I would be whether we had Deuce or not. If you EVER call my little boy a mistake again, you better watch out, because I'm not holding Kim back, and I'm coming for you too." She huffed and stomped off, but we all knew she was scared of Jack and I. We went to Honors Eniglish after the hallway was clear because the principal wanted to talk to us. When we got in the classroom our teacher, Mr. Roberts said, "Okay everybody, I suppose you may remember Miss Kim Crawford, and Mr. Jack Brewer. They will be with us again." Jack and I just hurried and took our seats.

It was lunchtime now, and I was sitting on Jack's lap. Donna came over and before she could even say anything, Jack stood up, grabbed my waist, and pulled me out of the cafetria. "Jack! What are you doing?" "Kim, it's our first day back, we don't need to make a scene because Donna can't understand we're perfect together and I love you." I smiled and pecked his lips, "Thanks Jack."

Right now we were sitting in Jack's living room, I was on his lap, and Gracie, Jer, Milton, Eddie, Julie, and Kelsi were over. My mom took Leo, Olivia, Cooper, Rylei, Sydney, Ella, Ariana, and Levi over to the house; they're all spending the night there. "Kim! You never introduced any of them to the baby!" Gracie said smiling. "Oh yeah, let me get him!" I stood up and Jack said, "No Kim, let me get him." I nodded and he ran upstairs. "Okay everyone, this is our son. His real name is Lucas Jackson Brewer, but we call him Deuce, or Deucie." Deuce smiled a huge smile. "Deucie, this is your Aunt Gracie, you know her!" He smiled again and turned to Gracie when I said Gracie and I continued, "But this is Aunt Julie, Uncle Milton, Aunt Kelsi, Uncle Eddie, and Uncle Jerry." He smiled his little baby smile. Jack put him down and he grabbed the edge of the table. "Oh my gosh guys! I think Deucie is sitting up by himself!" I said excitedly. Jack put a hand behind him incase he fell. "Oh my gosh! Duecie can sit up!" I said excitedly. I can't believe it! From what I read it's a month early! I got an early bloomer! "Oh my god Kim! My nephew is an early bloomer!" Jack picked up Deuce and kissed him, "My baby boy!" Deuce laughed and shined his little baby smile again.

It's been another 4 months, and Jack and I have discovered that our baby is a really early bloomer. He started crawling at 5 months, as well as clapping. He started pulling himself up last month, and he just recently started walking. I suspect he'll be talking in maybe 2 months. Everybody's ages were now:

Jack – 19

Me – 18

Cooper - 12

Ella – 11 ½

Rylei, Sydney, Leo, Olivia – 11

Ariana - 7

Levi – 6

Deuce – 8 months

Right now I was on Jack's lap, and he was in the chair next to the TV. Deuce was toddling over to us bringing us his toys from across the room, one by one. He brought us his Mickey toy, "Thank you Deuce!" He signed 'your welcome' (sweeping hands). We were really big on sign language, because it helps him communicate with us. He kept bringing us toys until he showed us the sign for 'eat' (hand like it has a sandwich in it and putting it to your mouth). I called Cooper who came down, picked up Deuce, and went to get him something to eat. He came back 10 minutes later, Deuce in his arms, and food all over him. "Jack, Kim, I don't think your kid understands the concept that food goes in his mouth, not all over his uncle." Jack and I burst out laughing before I said, "Actually Coop, I think my baby understands it fine, he just finds it funny," I got up off Jack's lap and took Deuce, "Don't you Deucie." And Deuce smiled and clapped. "See, my boy is smarter than you." Jack said with a smirk. Cooper just glared at him and ran upstairs. I looked at Deuce and said, "You know Jackie, I think this baby is going to be a handful." He laughed and said, "If he's as bad as Ariana and Levi were, we're going to have a run for our money." I giggled and put Deuce in his playpen. "Come here." Jack said and I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Yes Jackie?" He chuckled and put his arms around my waist, "Nothing, I just wanted you here." I blushed and he kissed my cheek. "Umm, Kimmy, I think we've got a runner!" Jack said and I realized Deuce had climbed out of the playpen. "Oh crap! Jack the baby has an appointment in 20 minutes!" "Crap! Here, I'll get him dressed, while you take everyone else, excluding Ella and Cooper, back over to your mom." I nodded as he ran up the stairs and I called everybody down.


	16. Doctor's Appointments

_**Kim's POV**_

"Okay, Lucas here-" the doctor said before I cut him off, "Deuce please. We call him Deuce, not Lucas, even though that's his real name." "Oh sorry Ms Brewer." I looked at Jack and we both laughed. The doctor questioned this and we just shook our heads. "Ok then, well Deuce here, hits all the marks early. Was he born late?" I shook my head and he continued, "Well, I don't suppose he has older siblings; as you look to young. But does he have any type of older influences?" Jack said, "He has my brother, Cooper, who's 12. Then there's her brother, Leo, who's 11. My other brother, Levi, who's 6. Then I have 3 sisters, and Kim has one. Plus my older sister has a son who's about 2, and I have another nephew the same age from my cousin." The doctor nodded and said, "Well, it seems Deuce is very eager to be able to be like them. You know, running with them, talking to them. Babies are very obsevant." Kim nodded and said, "I've realized that, he already put together two and two, so he knows how to say dada, but he doesn't know that Jack is dada." "Yes, now lets measure him, get weight and test him for any conditions, like allergies, asthma. ADHD and ADD, tests like that, come when he turns 2. But lets go!" I picked up Deuce as we walked over to a different room. We got his height and weight, and then the doctor gave us news, "Well, it seems he is allergic to peaches, we don't see it often though. He also has asthma. Do either of you have it?"Jack said, "Well, I had it, but not really bad, just took an inhaler until I was 8, and it doesn't bother me anymore. Kim, however, has panic attacks; they think are caused by her asthma, and she hasn't had an attack since she was 13." He nodded and gave us a perscription, "This should be ready in about 2 hours. It's an inhaler and pills for his asthma, and there's also pills for if he eats peaches. The inhaler must be taken once every 6 hours, until further notice. One puff, and hold it on his mouth for 20 seconds. It comes with something to put over his nose and mouth because he's a baby. The pills, you need to take them once a day. You can just mash them up and put them in applesauce or something. He does eat solid food, right?" We nodded and looked at the baby, "Although he thinks it's better to throw it at Uncle Cooper." The doctor laughed and said, "Well, little Deuce is a smart baby. Watch him later. But does he do anything disobediant?" I nodded while Jack said, "He always climbs out of his playpen, and sometimes hits." The doctor nodded, "Whenever somebody does something mean around him, have them apologize loudly to get his attention, and when they have his attention, have them sign sorry too. He does know some signs, right?" I nodded and said, "He knows thank you, you're welcome, and eat the best." The doctor said, "Well that's great. Just do what I told you to do. His medicine will be done around 5." We thanked him and left. We decided to go to the grocery store to get him some more things. When we were getting the applesauce, somebody walked up to us, "Hey Kim, Jack! Do you remember me?" I looked at the woman weirdly and I could tell Jack registered who she was, "Kim, it's our 8th grade math teacher!" "Oh my gosh! Hey Ms G!" "Please, call me Ruby." "Okay, hey Ruby!" I said with a smile. She looked at Deuce, "Well who's this little fella?" She picked up his hand and he immediately pulled away, "Sorry, he doesn't like people he hasn't grown up with. But this is our son, Lucas Jackson Brewer. But we call him Deuce." "He's soo cute!" "Thanks! Hey, how's your son and daughter?" "Oh, Jaylee is 7, and Isaiah just turned 3. I'm actually looking for a babysitter for them right now." I thought for a second and Jack nodded to me. "Well, Jack and I were thinking about it, and we'd like to know if you would like us to babysit for you… we're babysitting my cousin's for Gracie every Tusday and Wednesday, and they're 8 and 2. Do you want us to? Anytime after school." She nodded and said, "Could you do Wednesday's from 4-9?" We nodded and she thanked us. "So tomorrow bring them to this address and we'll take them. Also, soon enough, they'll be able to get a bus here because we just got certified. We have 5 kids. Our limit is at most 14. Your kids are numbers 4 and 5." She hugged me and said goodbye. We checked out and got in the car. Jack and I started talking, "So Kimmy, you did get the permit, right?" I nodded and we continued talking about how to make this work, when Deuce started screaming. "Deucie, please quiet down." He didn't quiet down like he usually does, so I decided to climb in the back. Jack pulled over and I got out, got into the back, and took Deucie out of his carseat. I sung him a lullaby, and he fell asleep. "Kimmy, your voice is beautiful." I blushed and looked at Deuce. I felt his head and it was slightly hot. I grabbed our emergency kit out from under the seat, and took the thermometer out. I took his tempersture and it came to about 99 degrees. "Jack, Deuce has a slight fever." He nodded as we pulled up to the house. I quickly got out to go put Deuce in the crib, while Jack went over to get his siblings.

_**Jack's POV**_

I walked to the house next door to get my siblings. They all ran over to my house, except Ari. She was crying with an ice pack on the foot that she previously hurt. "Ari what's wrong?" I said as I ran to her side. "Levi pushed me when I was almost down the steps right there," she said pointing to the steps to get into Kim's old house, "and I fell down the last two and hurt my foot again." "Can you stand?" She shook her head, "It hurts when I stand. It's okay for a few seconds, then it hurts too bad so I have to sit." "We have to bring you to the emergency room." She looked at me scared while I picked her up. I went home real quick and called Kim down. "Kimmy, I need to take Ari to the emergency room, like, now! You need to watch everyone!" She looked at me scared, "Jack! I can't take care of all them by myself!" I put Ari down on the couch really quick, "Kimmy, just keep calm and put a movie on in our room for the girls, just play Xbox with Coop, and put on a Shrek movie for Levi, they'll all shut up quick." I said then pecked her lips. She nodded as I picked up Ari and ran out the door.


	17. Ariana's Ankle, Ella, and Ryan

_**Kim's POV**_

I was now sitting in the living room, watching Zach, while Lilly was upstairs with the girls; Gracie had dropped them off about 5 minutes after Jack left to take Ari to the emergancy room. They've been here for about 2 hours. Jack came through the door, followed by Ariana on crutches. "Oh my gosh Ariana! What happened?" She sat down on the couch, placing her crutched next to her and pulling the 3 year old Zach onto her lap. Jack said, "Her foot is fractured in 3 different places. She needs this cast for at least 6 months, they said probably more like a year." "She looks fine." He laughed and said, "They gave her sugar and a new stuffed animal, yes she's fine!" I giggled as I heard a knock at the door. Jack went to get it and saw Gracie. "Hey Rylei Senior!" I giggled at his silliness as Gracie said, "Whatever Jack, where are the brats? ZACH! LILLY!" Lilly came running down as Zach came toddling in. "Gracie do we have to go?" Lilly said sticking out her bottom lip. "Listen twerp, I get in trouble if you two aren't home in 10 minutes. Both of you. So go say goodbye and we're leaving!" She nodded with a tear and ran upstairs, coming down about 1 minute later. "I love you Lilly, I just don't want to be grounded." She kissed Gracie's cheek and they left. "Jack! Can you help me up the stairs?" "Sure Ariana, but I think it makes the most sense to leave the crutches down here. Don't you think Kimmy?" Kim nodded and I picked up Ari and Kim followed, to help her get ready for bed. I went into Deuce's room and saw him there, sleeping peacefully. I turned off the lights, put on his night light, and quietly closed the door. I went into my room where Kim was laying on the bed, phone in her hands, tears falling down her cheeks. I rushed over to her, "What's wrong Kimmy?" She buried her head into my chest and said, "My uncle called me a slut because of Deuce." I tensed up, "Kimmy, you are anything but that. He's a miracle, we both know it." She smiled and thanked me, and we fell asleep.

Kim and I were walking from Honors English down the stairs. I went ahead of her because Jerry called me, and next thing I know, I hear a shriek from Kim. I see her laying on the ground, and I see Donna smirking. "KIM!" I ran over to her and picked her up off the ground. I put my arm around her waist tightly and looked at Donna, "Look Tobin, I don't know who the hell you think you are. I can't stand you anymore! The only reason we came back is to have a normal senior year! Hang out with our friends, go to dances, and just be seniors. But you're making that hard for us. Looks like you got your wish, because we're not coming back until you're gone, for good!" Kim gave her an evil glare as we went to the principal's office, explained it, and waited for Kim's mom to come get us. When we got home I sat on the couch, and Kim jumped on my lap. "I finally got a chance to read what you put on my page." She smiled and I pecked her lips. "I love you beautiful." "I love you too Jack." Then I saw the text she had just received. It was from this jerk Brody who broke up with her to go out with Donna.

_**Hey Kimmy. Why don't we date again. Cause your hot and I'm sexy. We go together well ;) ;) ;) ;)**_

I tensed up and she kissed my cheek. Then I saw hat she wrote back:

_Umm yea-no. Never gonna happen. We went through this a billion times. I'm happy now with Jack. You left me for Donna. Why don't you go make out with her in a janitor's closet or something? Because there's no way in hell I'm leaving the most amazing guy ever for whatever you are. _

She shoved her phone in her pocket and I calmed down. "Kim, you know, you're nothing short of perfect." She blushed and said, "Jack, I'm nowhere near perfect. I'm clumsy, I'm moody, I'm bitchy, I'm always taking up all your time." My heart sank. Did she really think she's a waste of my time? "Kim, you are perfect. Your honey-blonde locks, with your deep brown eyes. Being clumsy makes you cute. All girls can be moody and bitchy, and you make it look adorable. And you are NOT a waste of my time, and you will never be. You'll always be my Kimmy. My girl, my world, my life, my passion. You're always going to be my favorite pastime." She blushed and kissed me and fell asleep in my arms. Soon enough Ella and Cooper walked through the door. They're really early. "Hey Coop, hey Elle." Ella just huffed and ran up the stairs whlie Cooper followed her upstairs trying to comfort her. "What's wrong with Elle? But quiet because Kimmy's asleep." My dad sa down next to me and said, "Her mom left us. She left a note on the counter. Here it is." He handed me a note, it said:

_Dear Ella and Lucas,_

_As you might have figured, I've left you guys. And I'm not going to say it's Ella's fault (even though it really is), I'm blaming it on your dad Ella. When you met Cooper, and brought back your father's past life into our family, you started spending way too much time with them. Your father and I had a talk about it. I really don't care if it's his family, so are we. Ella I love you with all my heart, but if your father is going to keep bringing you to that kid Jack and that slut Kim's house, we're no longer a family. I'm taking along all 6 of your siblings, as they did nothing to me. I'm leaving behind Ryan, because he is your father's daughter with me; and I want NO reminders of you guys. I hope you one day understand; both Ella and Lucas, that the family you are with nonstop is not your real family. A mistake, really. I hate them so much. I love you Ella, and I love you Lucas, and I love Ryan but I can't deal with that group of mistakes and misfits anymore. Only call if you stop hanging out with them._

I felt shock at what the note said. "How the hell could she leave Ella like that!? I'm pissed that she could just drop somebody who's just as much a part of our family as everyone else that lives in this house! Ella does not deserve this! And I can't believe she called us mistakes and misfits! And my Kimmy is NOT a slut. Never will be in a million years! Why can't people just understand that we need your help!?" I had waken Kim up by then, and she had read the note as I collapsed in tears. She started crying too. My dad called Ella and Cooper down. "Ella, are you mad at us?" Cooper asked and she shook her head. "No Coop, I hate my mom. She can't call Kim a slut and call you guys mistakes. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me; all of you. I really can't believe that she took my siblings. It's just so much to take in." Cooper sat down net to me while Ella sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder; him putting his arm around her waist. "Ellie, who are your siblings again?" She answered, "Well, my older brother, Josh, is 18. Then my other older brother, Dylan, is 14. My triplet brothers, Michael, Landon and Jaxon, are 9. And my little sister, Hope, is 8. Ryan, my little sister, is 7, and she's in school right now. We were actually wondering if maybe we could move in here, you know you have extra rooms, and we can't live there anymore." I was calmed by Kim kissing my cheek and I said, "Well, that kind of works for us too, there are a few extra rooms in the basement, and Kim and I were going to move down there with Deuce so that we could kind of be seperated, but still live here. I guess you guys could choose any room you want out of the 3 not in use; and by that I mean choosing who gets what. My old room, dad's old room, and mom's old room. Breana still has her room for when she visits; and she'll be staying for a month with her baby starting today. He baby's name is Jaclyn; but we call her Jax. She's 3." They nodded and decided dad would get his old room, Ella would get mine and Kim's, while Ryan got my mom's old room; only because she wasn't at all effected by her leaving. When all the littler kids came home, we decided Kim and I would take out Ella, Ryan and Deuce to go pick out room stuff. We got in the car, put Deuce in his carseat, Ryn in her booster seat, and let Ella get in. We started to drive; the store is about half an hour away. "So, Ryan? What color room do you want?" She giggled and showed her missing front teeth in her bright smile, "I want PURPLE!" Kim and I laughed and nodded as Kim told her, "Alright baby girl. What about you Ella?" She thought for a second before saying, "Can I have a blue and green room?" Kim nodded and said, "And I think my baby boy should get white walls with yellow, blue, green and orange decorations." "Wow Kimmy, you want our baby's room to be perfect, don't you?" She smiled and said. "I just love hearing yousay 'our baby.'" I chuckled and put my hand on her leg as we pulled up to the store. We walked in and went to the paint section. We got 2 things of purple, 4 things of green, 4 things of blue, 2 things of orange and 2 things of yellow. Then we went to get bedding for the girls. We went to that section and I picked Deuce up to go get the things we need to paint. I ran into somebody we never want to see, Donna Tobin. "Hey Jackie! Who's this cutie?" She picked up his hand which he immediately pulled away. "Drop the act Donna. Don't call me Jackie either. I'm never leaving Kim," she had grabbed Deuce's hand again, "and don't touch my son. You think he's a mistake. Just leave me alone." She stomped off as I faced Deuce towards me, "You don't like her, do you buddy? It's okay, me and mommy don't like her either." I said as I went to get the stuff we needed and went back to Kim. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" I shook my head and said, "Nothing Kimmy, just ran into Donna. And my boy's a genius! He already doesn't like her!" "What'd she do?" I chuckled and said, "Touched his hand." She giggled. Ryan picked out a bedset that was mainly green with purple sheets, and butterflies and girly things all over it. Ella picked out a simple blue cover set with green sheets. When we got home we painted the walls of the girls rooms. Ella's was mainly green with 'ELLA' in blue. It also had other words like, 'DREAM' 'BLEIEVE' 'LOVE' 'LIVE' 'LAUGH' 'SMILE' and 'MUSIC.' We painted Ryan's room purple with 'RYAN' in pink, and a lot of little girly details in pink. Kim and I decided that we would sleep in Deuce's room because we couldn't be 2 floors away from our baby. I had insisted Kim sleep on the recliner and I'd sleep on the floor. "Come on Kimmy! Just take the recliner, I'll lay on the floor!" "No Jackie, you are laying with me!" Then she gave me the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. "Fine. But why can't you just listen to your amazing boyfriend for once?" She giggled and said, "Because you know you want to lay with your amazing girlfriend." I sat down on the recliner and reclined it, while Kim sat on my lap. "Now go to sleep Kim." She nodded and drifted off to sleep. Kim and I had decided on the ride home we'd try school again. The principal told us if we had any problems with Donna, to report her.

* * *

**Hey readers! I just wanted to ask if you could PLEASE review more. I like writing, and I want to continue this story, but I just find it hard to continue when I don't have you guys boosting up my confidence like in earlier chapters. I love you guys sooo much still though... xoxo**

**~~jackandkimkickwriter~~**


	18. Mom

_**Jack's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and lifted Kim of my lap and layed her back on the recliner. I went downstairs and made lunches for everyone, and then Kim came down and helped me finish. Ella, Cooper, Rylei and Sydney came down. They're all in middle school. Ella and Coop in 7th, and Syd and Ry in 6th. We got a call, and the school said we completed what's needed for high school, so we graduated. We sent the middle schoolers out the door as the little ones started coming down. "Hey Ari! How's it going?" I said as I hugged her, "Get off of me." "Excuse me Ariana Jade?" I said grabbing her arm and making her look into my eyes. "I said, get OFF of me!" She said getting out of my grip and running up the stairs. "I think my sister must've lost her mind!" I said running up the stairs. I walked into her room and sat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders, "What's was that Ariana Jade!?" "Please get off of me Jack. Don't touch me!" She said getting up and walking across the room. "Ariana," I warned her. "Jack, you don't know what's going on." "Well, what is going on?" She sighed and said, "Mom called last night." My mouth hung open. "KIM! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! PLEASE GET UP HERE!" She ran up and said, "Levi and Ryan went to school, what's wrong!?" I looked at Ariana and Kim followed my eyes, "Mom called last night. She said she wants to take me and Levi away." Our eyes widened, "But, dad has custody of you guys, you and the older three, she _can't_ take you." "That's what I said. She said she doesn't care. The school system has her in as a guardian, so I think she's going to take us from school." "Oh no! Come on we have to go pick up Levi!" We drove quickly to the school and went to the office. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Levi Brewer." "What's your name please?" "Jackson Brewer." "Okay, I'll call him down right away." Soon enough Levi came to the office with his things. "Umm, can we talk to the social worker please?" The secretary nodded and we went into the office. "Hello, my name is Miss Luciano. I'm the school's social worker. What do you need?" I said, "My name is Jack, this is Kim, and our son Deuce, and this is my brother and sister, Levi and Ariana. We need to know about homeschooling them. Like, them being able to go on field trips and coming to school activities and things like that, but them learning at home. We did that for a year, and I think it's safest for them." She thought for a second, "Well, I think we could do that. We need your address so we can send the proper teacher and student books to you. What grades are they in?" She asked. "Second for Ariana, and first for Levi." I said writing down their addresses. We quickly went out and drove to the middle school. I had called my dad topick up Ryan and Ella, so we could homeschool everyone. He agreed and was going to bring them back to the house. I walked up to the front desk of the middle school. "Hello, I'm here to pick up three students.""Your name and their names?" The secretary said. I replied, "My name is Jackson Brewer. Their names are, Cooper Brewer, Rylei Brewer and Sydney Brewer. Rylei spelled R-Y-L-E-I." "Alright, I'll call them down right away." I smiled and said, "Thank you, I will also need to see your social worker please?" She nodded as she called for them. They came up to all of us as we went into the social worker's office. "Hello, my name is Jack Brewer, this is Kim, our son Deuce, and my siblings. Levi, Ariana, Cooper, Rylei, and Sydney. I'm here to ask about homeschooling. Ariana and Levi go to the elementary school, and I already have the information, they're sending me the teacher and students books. Can I just write down the address so you can send me the books?" She nodded as I said, "Great, but my dad is going to be back for his step-daughter Ella, and Kim's mom is going to be back for her daughter and son, Leo and Olivia for the same reason. Kim and I are going to homeschool all of them." She nodded again, "Thank you Mr. Brewer. I will send it to you and everything for all of them should be at your house in about three days, so by Friday, you should be able to start teaching them. Until then, I will send you the work that they're doing in class." "Thank you." I said as we got up and went to the car.

It's been about 3 days since they stopped public schooling, and we set up some tables in the basement office; next to Kim and I's room. There were 4 tables for; Cooper and Ella, Olivia and Rylei, Leo and Sydney, and Ryan and Ariana. Then we had a little desk for Leiv because he doesn't have anybody in his grade. The older 6 started their math while I helped the girls with multiplication and Kim helped Levi with numbers. My dad came down, "Jack, Kim come here!" We quickly rushed out leaving the kids learning what we had just taught them. "Yea dad?" "Well, you obviously know Deuce is going to be 1 in a month." I saw Kim's eyes wide, "Don't speak of it! My baby's almost 1!" I chuckled and said, "What about it dad?" "I'm paying for the whole party. The entire thing. Don't disagree." "Fine dad." Then my dad said, "So who's coming?" Kim thought for a second, "All of us, Leo, Olivia, my mom, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Gracie, Kelsey, Julie, Lilly, Zach, Peppito, Ruby, Jaylee and Isaiah. So 24 people?" He nodded and told us he was going out to get the stuff for it.


	19. He's 1

_**Kim's POV (June 18**__**th**__**)**_

Well, it's finally Deuce's first birthday. It's kind of a bitter-sweet moment. I mean my baby boy is one already! But, he growing up so much. I walked over to his room and saw Jack in there playing with him. It was Friday, the last day that the others will be doing school before summer break. Jack had dressed Deuce in a green button up with a pair of khaki pants and a white undershirt.

**( U-S-Polo-Assn-Baby-Boys-Infant/dp/B00DQ4KLZ6/ref=lp_13698211_1_2?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392326610&sr=1-2)**

I walked over to Deuce and picked him up kissing his cheek, "Hey Deucie, happy birthday baby boy!" Jack walked over to me and put his arms around my waist from behind, and kissed my cheek. "Hey Deuce, who's holding you right now?" "Jack, you know he doesn't know any words yet!" But before I could even tell what was happening, Deuce said, "That mommy." My eyes widened. "Jack! How'd you get Deuce to learn who I am?" He chuckled and said, "Magic." I kissed him. Then Cooper walked into the room, holding his arms out, so I gave Deuce to him, "Hey Deuce! Happy birthday to my mini man!" Deuce giggled and showed his teeth in his bright smile. "Can I give him his present now?" "Sure Coop!" Cooper pulled out a box and gave it to Deuce. I opened it and I was quite impressed. He got Deuce a necklace the size of his, and one that would fit Deuce now (like a surfers necklace) and I thought it was very sweet of him. I thanked him and put the smaller one on Deuce. "Anything for my mini man!" He said exiting the room. I kissed Deuce again and he said, "Mommy," and pointed to me, then to Jack, "Dada." Then made a kissing face. Jack and I started cracking up and he started pouting, "Mommy, dada!" And made a kissy face again I giggled as Jack pecked my lips. Deuce's glare went back to his happy baby smile. Rylei and Ariana walked in the room. Rylei grabbed Deuce out of my hand and said, "Ariana, Sydney, Ella, Ryan, Leo, Olivia and I all pitched in to get a gift for Deucie." We followed her down the stairs where all of them were, and Sydney was holding a box. "Here you go Kim, this is for Deuce." I opened up the small box and saw a dog tag with 'Deuce' printed on it. "Thank you girls soo much!" I said as I gave them hugs. "That's not it Kimmy," Jack said smiling, He got down on one knee as Rylei put Deuce down on his lap. Deuce was holding a ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?" I nodded eagerly as he slipped the ring on and stood up, giving me a kiss on the lips and pulling everyone into a hug.

_**Jack's POV**_

I can't believe my son is a year old! I mean, it feels like just yesterday we brought the tiny him home. I pulled out my phone and posted a status:

_Well, my son is a year old! It's a bittersweet moment for me. I can remember bringing him home the day he was born. I remember his first smile, his first giggle, his first step. He's an amazing little baby. He finally said his first words I worked so hard on teaching him before Kim got up, 'that mommy!' I just can't believe he's one. He's an amazing little baby, and charms everyone he meets. He's grown from the little baby in Kim's stomach, to this hilarious, thoughtful, kind, and all around amazing baby. I know I keep saying amazing, but that's what Deuce is, nothing short of amazing. So this goes out to my son, Lucas 'Deuce' Jackson Brewer. I love you kiddo! – With __**Kim Crawford, Lucas Brewer, Cooper Brewer, Ella Maria**_

I posted a couple pictures of him and me and Kim and smiled. Kim walked out and kissed me, "I can't believe we're getting married." I just pecked her lips and we went on with the day.

_**(The Next Day - Kim's POV)**_

We were all ready waiting for everyone to get here. Here's what the kids were wearing:

Ariana - Amy-Byer-Girls-Asymmetrical-Yellow/dp/B00C7LGS7O/ref=sr_1_45?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392332542&sr=1-45

Levi- Calvin-Klein-Boys-Striped-Green/dp/B00DU7JYHA/ref=sr_1_1?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392332959&sr=1-1

Rylei- Wonder-Girl-Necklace-Peplum-Legging/dp/B00HX4IC3S/ref=sr_1_2?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392332839&sr=1-2

Sydney- Girls-White-Layered-Jeggings-Outfit/dp/B00I9JHTJY/ref=sr_1_48?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392333249&sr=1-48

Cooper- Polo-Assn-Black-Plaid-Short/dp/B00H9I6JAQ/ref=sr_1_2?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392333005&sr=1-2

Ella- Bonnie-Jean-Girls-Stripe-Polka/dp/B00CF8G55O/ref=sr_1_5?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392332874&sr=1-5

Deuce- Nautica-Baby-Boys-Infant-Stripe-Months/dp/B00H42P1E2/ref=sr_1_22?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392333307&sr=1-22

Ryan- Amy-Byer-Girls-2-6X-Asymmetrical/dp/B00C7LGMSO/ref=sr_1_77?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1392332781&sr=1-77

Soon enough, everybody walked through the door. Jack walked over with all of his sisters, grabbing the presents while I got up and hugged everybody. I said, "Jack, I'll be right back!" He nodded and I pulled Gracie up the stairs with me. "Okay Gracie, first, Jack proposed! But more importantly, I haven't told Jack yet, but I'm also pregnant." "OMG Kim! That's amazing!" I nodded and said, "Can you go get Jack so I can tell him, and spend some time with your nephew. But don't tell ANYONE else." She nodded and went downstairs. Jack came up with a worried look. "What is it Kim?" "Well, I found this out yesterday, I'm pregnant again." I looked down. He put his hand under my chin and pulled it up. He kissed me and said, "And I'll love this baby just as much as I love Deuce. But right now we have a party to go to for our little one year old!" "Alright, let's go!" We went down the stairs and Deuce ran up to Jack, "Dada, Gwacie!" He said with a smile. "You're right Deucie. That's Aunt Gracie!" We decided to have cake about an hour later. We had a little separate cake for Deuce. It was a small round cake and had 'Deuce' written on it in green. We sang happy birthday and he dug his tiny hands into his little cake and stuffed his cake… but about half of it ended up on Coop's face. "Jack, Kim, your baby's a pig." We all started chracking up as he got changed real quick. Then we opened up presents:

Gracie, Lilly and Zach: Building blocks

Jerry, Peppito, Eddie and Milton: A few little toys that make a lot noise (they must hate us)

Julie and Kelsey: A few new outfits

My mom: A small quilt she made

Jack's dad: A playhouse

Ruby, Jaylee and Isaiah: A couple balls to throw around

After we opened up the presents, we went to put Deuce in his crib downstairs in his room because he was ready for a nap. As I kissed his forehead I said, "Deucie, you're going to be a big brother soon."


	20. Sorry, this is a poll, READ

_**Okay guys, so I'm sorry, I hate these, but this isn't a chapter. From a review, I realized that some of you may want some say in the baby's name and gender and all that. Again SO SORRY for this non-chapter but please continue reading.**_

_**So here are the options for the baby (pick one):**_

_**-1 boy**_

_**-1 girl**_

_**-twin boys**_

_**-twin girls**_

_**-twin boy and girl**_

_**-triplets; 2 girls one boy**_

_**Names (Nicknames too):**_

_**-**__Skylar Isabella/ Sky, Izzy_

_**-**__Sophia Kimberly/ Sophie_

_**-**__Caitlyn Marie/ Cait, Lynn_

_**-**__Emma Jaycee/ Em, Emmy_

_**-**_**Gage Maxim/**

_**-**_**Timothy Ryan/ Timmy, Tim**

_**-**_**Tyler Jer/ Ty, Ty-Ty**

_**-**_**Bryan James/ Bry**

_**Finally, the due date:**_

_**-About on time (October 10**__**th**__**)**_

_**-Late (October 24**__**th**__**)**_

_**-Early (September 28**__**th**__**)**_

_**Thank you soo much to you loyal readers! Also, again I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I just thought you guys should be able to vote on this. I'd prefer if you PM me your votes, as it would be easier, but it doesn't matter. One last thing,**_

_**THERE IS NO GARUNTEES THAT I WILL DO THE MOST VOTED!**_

_**I already have roughly planned out what I want to write for the next few chapters, but if you have better ideas, tell me.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~~jackandkimkickwriter~~**_


	21. Baby Gender and Gracie Has A Secret

_Last time on Jack and Kim Love Story:_

_After we opened up the presents, we went to put Deuce in his crib downstairs in his room because he was ready for a nap. As I kissed his forehead I said, "Deucie, you're going to be a big brother soon."_

_**Kim's POV**_

Jack kissed him as we went downstairs to tell everybody. "Okay guys, Jack and I have some news. First of all, We're engaged!" Everybody cheered and congratulated us. Then we said, "Now none of you but Jack and Gracie know this, not even the sibs." I said, Jack continued, "We're expecting again!" They all looked at us with shocked, yet joyful faces. "That's great Kim!" My mom said getting up and hugging me tightly. "Guys, seriously?" Jack's dad said, "Not again dad. Listen, with our first baby you called Kim _some _girl. And as you can tell, she isn't some girl. She's special to me. That's why no matter how tough this will be; being 19 and raising two children, we aren't giving up on us. Kim means the world and beyond to me." He said and kissed my cheek, "Jack, I'm sorry. You know that. As I told you before, I was 16 when we had Breana, and you when I was 22. It's hard. Especially with Kim only being 18 and you being 19 going on your second child." "Mr. Brewer, Jack and I can handle this, I mean look at Deuce. He's a strong, healthy, smart, funny, amazing one year old little boy. This baby will do just fine." "You're right Kim. But I find it wild that you still call me Mr. Brewer, call me Lucas or dad." I giggled and nodded as my mom said, "You too Jack. No more calling me Miss C, from now on it's Michelle or mom to you." He also nodded and pulled me closer to him, pecking my lips. "Well, we gotta go guys! But congratulations! And I expect to know the gender and be the maid of honor, and I think Jerry expects to be the best man." Gracie said as they left. Kim giggled as everybody dispursed. "Okay guys! Well, you're done with school until next year except for one thing, little girls you need to take a test to show you're ready for 3rd grade. If you pass with a 200 to 249, you move on to 3rd grade, if you pass with 250 to 274, you get advanced books next year, and if you pass with a 275 or more, you can qualify to skip a grade." I had a doctor's appointment, so Jack's dad said he'd test the girls. Jack and I brought Deuce because this is a family thing and he has a doctor's appointment after mine. We got in the car and went to the doctor's office.

"Alright Kim, so you're here for and ultrasound right?" I nodded and he said, "I see you've done this before," Jack smiled and nodded as the doctor said, "Who's this baby boy? And how old?" Deuce smiled and said, "Deuthie!" We laughed and Jack said, "His name is Lucas, but we call him Deuce, and he just turned 1 yesterday." "Cute kid." I smiled and he gave me my ultrasound. "Okay Kim, you're about 18 weeks along, so in about 2 weeks you can find out the gender." Kim laughed, "When I first found out about my baby boy over there I was 16 weeks along." "Yes, you realize you're pregnant around the same time on your first two babies." Kim got up and we thanked him, going to the car to Deuce's appointment. We pulled into the pediatrician's office and got out. We waited, while Deuce started watcing Caillou. "Lucas Brewer?" She must be new, everybody else here calls him Deucie. We got up and followed the nurse into the back room. "Okay," the doctor said taking Deuce's measurments, "Deuce here is 30 inches long, and 24 pounds!" "That's my big boy!" "Can he talk yet?" I giggled and Jack said, "He knows mommy, dada, Gracie, Deucie, and he's learning to say Cooper and Rylei." The doctor smiled and said, "That's great." He looked at Deuce and said, "Who's this?" Deuce giggled and said, "I Deuthie!" Deuce giggled again as the doctor said, "Alright than, Jack, Kim, Deuce can come back in 6 months for a check up." We thanked him and left.

**(2 weeks later, At the doctor's office – Jack's POV)**

Today Kim and I were in the waiting room, because we're finding out if we're having another boy or if we're having a girl. "Ok Kimmy, for a girl I like, Sophia Kimberly Brewer. For another boy, I like Gage Maxim Brewer." Kim said, "I like those names. But I also like Skylar Isabella Brewer and for a boy, Bryan James Brewer." I thought for a second, "I think if we have another boy we should make his middle name Jerry actually." Kim giggled and said, "We'll talk." Then the nurse came out, "Kimberly?" Kim cringed at her full name and I chuckled as we went back to the room. "Alright Kim, we're finding out the gender, right?" He started the ultrasound and said, "Well Kim, Jack, you're having a girl and a boy." We smiled as the doctor said, "The due date is October 14th." We thanked him and went out to the car. On the way home, we decided on names. "Okay, so baby girl's name will be Skyalr Kimberly, and our boys will be Gage Maxim and Bryan James?" Kim asked, "Yes it will be." I said with a smile. When we got home, everybody hit us with questions, "Okay guys, I know we made you wait for Deuce, so if Kim decides, then you can know." Kim nodded, started texting somebody, and I said, "Okay, we're naming our baby GIRL, Skylar Kimberly Brewer, and our BOYS, Gage Maxim Brewer and Bryan James Brewer." Cooper looked at us, "Wait, girl and boys?" "Trpilets." Kim said in return. Wait, Gracie's been really quiet, "Gracie, what do you think about it?" She quickly put her phone in her pocket and said, "Oh, sorry what?"

_**Grace's POV**_

I was texting Kim while Jack was talking with us about the new baby.

_Me _**Kim**

**Gracie, you have to tell him!**

_I don't have to tell him anything!_

**He's your cousin!**

_That doesn't matter! He doesn't have to know!_

**Gracie, I can't keep this from Jack, and I know Jerry won't keep it for long either, than Jack will be mad at all of us for keeping it a secret. When are you GOING to tell him?**

_I don't know, maybe when it happens._

**Grace, come on. You know he has to know sometime soon.**

_I'll tell him later Kim, I promise. But let him be happy for a while about the baby before I tell him this._

**Fine, but you BETTER tell him.**

_I will._

"Gracie, what do you think about it?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket, "Oh, sorry what?" "We're having triplets Grace!" Kim said with a smile, but I could tell behind the smile she was secretly showing me, 'tell him, NOW.' I shook the thoughts out of my head and got up going to the door, "Great, now I gotta go. Text you later Kim." Kim looked at me with angry eyes as I showed sorrow in my eyes. I quickly went out the door, and got a call from Jerry.

_Me _**Jerry**

_Hello?_

**Yo, Grace. Did you tell Jack?**

_Nope._

**Not cool Gracie, not cool. I can't keep a secret this big from Jack, babe. Go back inside that house, and tell him.**

_But, but he'll be mad at me for not telling him when I first found out._

**Not as mad as he will be if you tell him later. I love you Gracie, but go tell him.**

_Fine Jer, bye._

I walked back inside the house, my knees trembling, my hands shaking, "Jack, can I talk to you?" "Sure Gracie. What's up?" I pulled him into the other room, and said, "Well-"


	22. Gracie's Secret and The Babies

_Last Time on Jack and Kim Love Story:_

_Hello?_

**Yo, Grace. Did you tell Jack?**

_Nope._

**Not cool Gracie, not cool. I can't keep a secret this big from Jack, babe. Go back inside that house, and tell him.**

_But, but he'll be mad at me for not telling him when I first found out._

**Not as mad as he will be if you tell him later. I love you Gracie, but go tell him.**

_Fine Jer, bye._

I walked back inside the house, my knees trembling, my hands shaking, "Jack, can I talk to you?" "Sure Gracie. What's up?" I pulled him into the other room, and said, "Well-"

* * *

_**Grace's POV**_

I pulled him into the other room, and said, "Well, I'm 2 months pregnant." His eyes widened, "And you tell me now?" "Jack, I was scared. Kim knows, Jerry knows. I made them swear not to tell you." He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Gracie, Kim and I don't have a relationship off lies. I can't believe you made her keep this from me!" "Jack, I don't want you to be mad at Kim!" He looked at me with hurt eyes, "I'm not mad at Kim, I'm not mad at Jerry, I'm not even mad at you. But I am disappointed in you. I can't believe you would keep this from me. What happened to best cousins forever? The pact we made back when we were 6? Do you even remember that? The pact was, we would tell each other everything. I've respected that, I'm very surprised Grace." His eyes went to hurt, "Jack I'm sorry." He raised an eyebrow, "Jack! I was scared!" He laughed and said, "Of what?" "I was scared that you would act like this! Get mad at me and hate me!" I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I got up, and headed towards the door, he stood in front of me and pulled me into a hug. "Gracie, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just mad. I don't hate you little cousin. Best cousins forever still?" She nodded, tears still in her eyes. "Love you Gracie, you can leave now." She giggled and said "Love you too Jack, I am going to go home though. The brats await!" I chuckled as she went out. Kim walked up to me, I pecked her lips, "Hey cutie." "Hey Jack." She bit her lip, "Gracie told me." Kim giggled and said, "Great, I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling you." I chuckled and said, "Yea, thanks for that. It's nice to know I can know these important things." She giggled, "I'm going to go check on Deucie." I smiled as she went down the stairs, "Man, I love her." Cooper walked up to me, "We ALL know Jack, you love her." I messed up his hair, "Dude! NOT the hair!" I laughed and said, "Little bro, no matter how much you deny it, you are exactly the mini version of me. The 12 year old, short, version of me. And Ella's like the little Kim." He rolled his eyes as I went down the stairs saying, "Don't deny it Coop." I walked into Deuce's room and saw Kim singing to him.

I hope that days come easy  
and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you  
where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice,  
and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one  
that means the most to you.  
and if one door opens to another  
door closed,  
I hope you keep on walking  
till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life  
becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big,  
and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more  
then you can hold,  
and while you're out there  
getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you,  
and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
I hope you never look back,  
but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you,  
in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive,  
and you never regret,  
and you help somebody  
every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace,  
in every mistake,  
and you always give more then you take.  
Oh More than anything, Yeah,  
and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life  
becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big,  
and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there  
getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you,  
and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I walked up to her, I saw Deuce asleep in her arms. I chuckled and said, "Well Kimmy, I am soo excited for this baby girl. I mean, the boys too, but we already have one, so I want to know what it's like to raise a girl." She nodded and silently said, "Me too." As she got up and put Deuce in his crib. I pulled her into a hug, and just stayed there in the middle of his room like that. I wish it could be like this for eternity.

**(4 months later; Kim's POV)**

I was sitting at home, and right now it's October 9th. Jack was downstairs with the kids, homeschooling them. I decided to go downstairs and help. "Hey Kimmy, what's up?" Jack said kissing my cheek, "Thought I'd help." He nodded and pulled me over to Ryan to help her, because she's in a lower level than Ari; who is in advanced. "Ok Ryan, so what you have to do, is multiply the nombers seperately, then add them together." I was teaching her partial products. Then I felt something, and I knew I felt it before. "JACK!" He ran over to me, "What is it Kimmy?" I breathed heavily and said, "Get me to the hospital!" "Leo, Liv, come on, you're coming. Dad watch the rest!" his dad nodded as we went out to the car and drove to the hospital. I stayed there overnight. The next morning, I was having a c-section for the babies.

**(The next day; Jack's POV)**

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and Kim and I were waiting for our little babies. Leo was on the couch, asleep, and Liv was also on the couch, but she was eagerly awaiting her new neice and nephews. Two nurses came in, each carrying a baby. I could already tell their little differences, Gage was smaller than Bryan, Bryan had brown hair, Gage had dirty blonde. Then the last nurse came in, holding little Skylar Kimberly. And I'll tell you now, it was love at first sight. I mean, she's my baby girl, and my ONLY baby girl. She's also the youngest of the triplets. One of the nurses put Gage in Liv's hand, while the other put Bryan in Kim's hands. The last nurse, put Skylar in my hands. I smiled down at her, "My little girl." Kim said, "Alright Jackie, you got two more sons here!" She giggled and with a chuckle I said, "I know Kimmy." We waited a day, in which Kim's mom had picked up Leo and Liv, and took home the babies the next day. When we got home, my dad went out to the car and watched the babies while I walked inside, carrying the sleeping Kim, and put her in our bed in our room, in the basement. We also decorated another room for the triplets. I went out and got Skylar first. I put her in her crib, and did the same for Gage and Bryan. I decided to sing them to sleep. I picked a song Deuce loved to hear. It's called A La NaNita.

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonadora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella  
mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea bendito sea

They were all asleep when I finished the song, and I felt somebody put their hands over my eyes, "Guess who?" God she's adorable, "Hmmm, I think it's," I turned around, picking her up by the waist and swinging her around, "my Kimmy." I pulled her into a deep kiss. "Wait, Jack, how'd you get them to sleep?" "Deuce's song." She shook her head, understanding why, "When they wake up you're bringing Deucie in here to meet them mister." I raised and eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She nodded as I smiled. "Oh yea, by the way Jack, I have your phone!" My eyes widened, "Oh you better run Kimmy, because I'm coming after you." She ran out and up the stairs, probably into the backyard. I saw her hiding, looking the other way, probably for where I was. I decided to have a little fun. I sat down next to her, as she was still facing the other way and said, "Who we looking for?" She jumped and looked at me. She giggled a little than punched my arm, "Really Kimmy, really?" "Don't scare me like that, Jack!"

* * *

**Okay guys! Well, this is important, I am renaming this story "Endless Love" don't forget!**


	23. Sorry About The Length Don't Hate Me:(

_**Jack's POV**_

"Oh yea, by the way Jack, I have your phone!" My eyes widened, "Oh you better run Kimmy, because I'm coming after you." She ran out and up the stairs, probably into the backyard. I saw her hiding, looking the other way, probably for where I was. I decided to have a little fun. I sat down next to her, as she was still facing the other way and said, "Who we looking for?" She jumped and looked at me. She giggled a little than punched my arm, "Really Kimmy, really?" "Don't scare me like that, Jack!" I chuckled and said, "Can I have my phone back?" She appeared to go into deep thought, "Let me think, no!" She got up and ran away. I chased after her. When I finally caught up to her, I picked her up from behind, spinning her around. "Now?" I asked her. "Nope." "Whatever! Let's go!" I picked her up and carried her inside. We went down to the triplets room, and I picked up Gage while she picked up Skylar. She breastfed the triplets one at a time and they went back to sleep. We went into our room, Kim took out her phone. I immediately grabbed it out of her hand, "Thanks Kimmy!" "Jack, give me my phone back!" "Give me mine then!" She sighed frustrated, and handed me my phone while I handed her the phone with a smile.

* * *

_**Okay guys, I am SOOOO SORRY that this is so short. The thing is, this is really just a filler. Now on, I'm going to write in the future, when the twins are 5, and Deuce is 6. It's going to be a lot of flashback and stuff like that, but I wanted to give a little something for you guys so that you wouldn't be too mad at me. So stay tuned, next chapter VERY SOON. PROMISE!**_


	24. Gracie, Triplets, And a New Baby

_**Kim's POV**_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I turned around and smiled as my 3, five year olds came running through the door, my daughter calling me, "What's up Choochie?" Her real name is Skylar Kimberly. She's got honey- blonde hair, freckles and brown eyes with light skin. Then there's Bryan James, or Poppy, as we call him. He's got brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, the mini version of Jack. Then the second oldest, Gage Maxim, but we call him Pookie. He's got dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Then the oldest, Lucas Jackson, his nickname is Deuce. He's got brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. "My gymnastics coach said I'm leading the team at the meet!" I smiled, "That's great baby girl! But where's daddy?" She just smiled, showing her missing front teeth, while shrugging, and ran upstairs. Then I heard the front door open and close, Jack's here. I went out to the dining room, where he was standing, looking at the picture of us from when I was 3 and he was 4, and the one his dad took of us years later. I stood up on my tippy toes (because he's tall and I'm short) and reached my arms out, covering his eyes, "Guess who?" He chuckled and said, "Well, it's obviously not my 23 year old wife, or my 5 year old triplets, Deuce is that you?" I giggled and he turned around, pulling me into a tight hug. "You are so lucky you had an ultrasound today, the school was crazy!" We both teach 2nd grade at the same school, Clover Avenue Elementary School. The kids get a carpool there, and Jack and I take them home. But I'm 4 months pregnant with another baby, so I took off for an ultrasound. "Oh shut up, it couldn't have been that bad." He raised an eyebrow, "Two kids started bleeding at recess, one kid threw up, one kid went home early, two kids got in a fight over who was better at the dojo, and three kids from your class were sent to the principal's office along with two of my students because of an incident that happened at lunch." My mouth hung open, "Oh God, who?" "Allison, Hannah, and Peyton from your class." I put my head down, "They're going to have fun tomorrow." He just chuckled and sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. I just relaxed as he turned on the TV. Then Skylar cam down, "What's up Choochie?" She looked confused, "Why are you on daddy's lap?" "Because." She just shrugged and then said, "How did you and daddy get together?" I smiled, thinking about that day, "Well, daddy asked me out, and I thought for a while. Daddy got sad because I didn't answer right away, but then I said yes." "Oh, okay. Where are you guys from?" I smiled while Jack chuckled, "Well, I'm Puerto Rican, but I'm a New York born. And mommy is Irish, born in New York also." Sky smiled, "Where Aunt Gracie is at?" We nodded, Gracie moved to New York City with Jerry after they had their daughter, Bella Jackie. The kids haven't seen her in about 3 months, and they really miss her. She's coming over later today, but the kids don't know.

Gracie, Jerry and Bella are here, sitting on the couch, while Jack and I are getting the kids. We covered their eyes, and got downstairs. Jack said, "Open!" They opened their eyes, and Skylar screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hey Choochie!" Gracie said with a huge smile. I saw a few happy tears come out of her eyes, and she gave Gracie a huge hug. Followed with one to Jerry, then Bella, who's only a few months younger than her. "Hey Bella!" They named her Bella because it means 'beautiful' in Spanish. Jack went over and picked her up, "How's my baby doing today?" She giggled and Gracie said, "Well guys, we're staying here for Bella's birthday." The kids all cheered, but we knew already, so they're staying here. "Aunt Gracie, Aunt Gracie, Aunt Gracie!" Grace looked at me confused, "She does that when she has exciting news." I giggled, Skylar really does that. She'll say your name 3 times when she has something exciting to say. "What is it Choochie?" "I get to lead my team in the meet on Sunday!" Gracie hugged her, "That's great Skylar, will you show me some gymnastics later?" Skylar nodded, but grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her up to her room. The boys all went upstairs to their room. Jack sat down on the chair across from the couch, pulling me onto his lap. Gracie sat back down next to Jerry on the couch. "So Kim, do you know the gender yet?" I raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing." Gracie giggled and said, "Fine, we're having another girl. Now what about you?" "We find out the gender in a month." Jerry smiled while putting his arm around Grace, "We can stay for a while. We're staying until the gender is revealed." Gracie nodded. "Well, you guys better find work, because Jack, the kids and I are all at school. Jack and I teach at the kid's school." "Oh yea, well, we're moving here!" My mouth hung open, "Yea Kim, it's true. We're just going to stay here until our apartment's set up." I shrieked in excitement. Jerry said, "Woah Kimmy, calm down!" Jack tightened his arms around my waist while I said through gritted teeth, "Don't call me Kimmy." He chuckled and said, "Oh, alright mamacita." Jack tightened his arms a little more, "Don't call me mamacita either Jerry." "Alright blondie." I got out of Jack's grip, "THAT'S IT!" Before I could reach Jerry, Jack grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back onto his lap, "Calm down Kimmy, it's Jerry being Jerry." I took a deep breath and cuddled into him. "Why is he allowed to call you Kimmy?" I just ignored this comment as Jack said, "Because she is, and always will be my Kimmy." "Hey Jack, do you remember the triplets' first birthday?" Gracie said with a smile. "Like it was yesterday." Then we got into the story of when my babies turned one.


	25. Flashback - The Triplets Turn 1

_**Kim's POV – October 10**__**th**__**, 2011 (Triplets Birthday)**_

I woke up and went into my babies' room. Jack had already gotten them dressed. As I walked in they all screamed, "Mommy!" "Hey babies, how are you?" I walked over to Skylar (Choochie)'s crib, "Hey baby girl, I have to get you your own room." She giggled as I put her back in her crib. I picked up Bryan (Pookie) and kissed his forehead, "My little trouble-maker." I put him back in his crib, after getting his hands off my hair and picked up the oldest of the triplets (Poppy), "Hey Gage, you're the quiet one." I felt somebody wrap their arms around my waist, Jack kissed my cheek and said, "What are you talking about, I haven't heard quiet from this room in a year!" I giggled and pecked his lips. I put Gage in his crib and called up Jack's dad. "Yea Kim?" "Can you go get Deuce?" He nodded and ran out, coming back with Deuce. I grabbed Deuce out of his hands. "Happy Birthday baby brothers and sister." I giggled as I said, "Dad, can you take a picture of us?" He nodded as Jack sat down on the rocking chair. I sat on his lap, and Deuce was on my lap. I was holding Gage, Jack had Skylar on his shoulders and Bryan was standing by his side on the chair. We took the picture and I immediately grabbed my phone back, putting all of the kids on the ground, but I stayed on Jacks lap. I leaned back and logged onto Facebook:

_Okay, so my triplets are 1 today! I'm so happy for them. Gage Maxim, the quiet one. He's such a joy and so fun to watch his intellectual level rise every day. Bryan James, the trouble-maker. He gets himself into so much trouble sometimes, just like his big brother Deuce. Skylar Kimberly' the baby girl. She shares a room with those dirty boys, but she's adorable. I love them all soo much and I can't wait to see them grow up even more every year. Every step they take, their closer to becoming better people and just like their mommy and daddy. We love you Gage, Bryan and Skylar, more than you will ever know. You've got us all, all of your aunts, uncles, brothers, sister, mom, dad, mommom, poppop. We love you. We're all here for your special day today. I love you three. – With __**Jack Brewer, Michelle Crawford, Lucas Brewer, Grace Brewer-Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, Julie McCoy, Eddie Jones, Kelsey Vargas, Cooper Brewer, Ella Campione, Rylei Brewer, Sydney Brewer, Lilly Brewer, Olivia Crawford, Leo Crawford, Peppito Martinez, Jaylee Garcia, Rudy Gillespie, Bethany Gillespie, Sam Gillespie and Ruby Garcia**_

I put my phone away.__Jack kissed my cheek as I gotup and went downstairs, with the boys in my arms. Jack came down to the party with Skylar and Deuce. All of the kids were matching, I'm actually proud of Jack for that. Deuce was wearing a yellow and black striped log sleeved shirt with blue jeans and a white hooded vest. Gage and Bryan were wearing a yellow polo with a blue collar, and jeans. Skylar was wearing a yellow dress. We played a few games and decided to have cake. Because the weather is still pretty sunny, we decided to do cake outside because triplets + a separate cake for each of them = mess. We sang happy birthday to them separately, and let them dig into their cakes. After we washed them up, we opened up presents. Overall, it was a fun day. After we put the babies and Deuce to bed at 8, we had a conversation with Gracie and Jerry, "Listen guys, I have borderline bad news." Grace said putting her head down. Jerry continued, "We're moving to New York, but this means we don't get to watch your kids grow up, and you won't get to see little Bella grow up anymore than you see her now. I'm so sorry guys, but it's best for us."

_**Jack's POV**_

"I can't believe it; I've grown up with you guys. Jerry, you're like my brother, Gracie you're my little cousin. I just, can't believe I won't see Bella grow up." Kim had my shirt drenched in tears by now. I rubbed her back and played with her hair. "I know Jack, but Jerry got a job teaching a dance class over there, and I got a job as an interior designer with this big cooperation. This is good for us Jack!" "I'm sorry bro; we have to take these amazing opportunities." I nodded, "I get it guys, and I'm just worried for Kim, not having her best friend here all the time." "Jack, I think I'll be fine, we love you guys." "We love you too, but our plane leaves in an hour so we have to leave now. We'll miss you more than anything." We gave them hugs and called down everybody. Everybody was upset. Levi was upset Jerry was leaving, and Rylei and Deuce cried because Gracie was leaving, "But I love you Aunt Gracie!" Deuce said with a sad face and wiped the tears out of his eyes. She went down to his level and said, "I love you too Deucie, I'll always love you. Just tell mommy to call me when you want to talk to me," then she started to whisper, "and make mommy and daddy come visit us." He smiled a sad little smile and hugged her tightly. Deuce had basically cried for the rest of the night. We called Grace the next morning and let Deuce talk to her.

_Hello?_

**AUNT GRACIE!**

_Hey Deucie? What's up baby boy?_

**I miss you a lot! When you coming back?**

_I don't know if I am coming back Deucie, I'm sorry._

**But you-you have to, I love you.**

_I love you too Deucie, but I have to go bye-byes. I love you baby boy_

**I love you too Aunt Gracie**

"Deuce, don't cry, she loves you, let's just go have some fun." He nodded and his mood immediately brightened.


	26. The Beginning of the Truth

_**Jack's POV**_

"Yep, that day was awesome, except when you guys left. I'm so glad you're back!" Gracie smiled, "We are too. But a quick question, Deuce didn't hug me, say hi to me, anything, why?" I sighed, "He took it really hard when you left. I guess he hasn't really forgiven you guys for leaving. He cried all night after you had left. And although we see you whenever possible, he hates it when we leave or you leave, so he just forgets about getting attached to you again." Gracie looked down, "Oh." "Deuce, get down here!" "Yea dad?" "Aunt Gracie's here." He raised an eyebrow, "Yea, and?" Kim giggled, "She's staying for good. They're moving back here." His face immediately showed excitement and he ran up and gave Gracie a hug, "Do you mean it Aunt Gracie?" she smiled and hugged him back, "Of course Deucie, I promise. I need to be with my little Deucie." He smiled and ran back upstairs. "Mommy? Daddy?" Bella said coming down the stairs, "Yes baby?" Jerry said, pulling Bella onto his lap, "When are we going home?" Jerry shook his head, smiling, "I told you Bell-Bell, we're moving here. That way you can play with Choochie a lot and see Aunt Kim and Uncle Jack more." She smiled, "I guess it's okay then." She said, smiling and running back upstairs. Then my little girl came down, "Daddy? Why is momma on your lap?" Kim giggled while I said, "Come on Choochie, you know that momma sits on my lap sometimes. Don't be silly. By the way, Aunt Gracie, Uncle Jerry and Bella are moving back to Seaford!" She shrieked with excitement, and then ran upstairs. "Wait, do they do karate?" I nodded, "The triplets are in the 5-6 class and Deuce is in the 7-8 class because he refuses to be with his little siblings. Sky does gymnastics and cheerleading, Gage does soccer, and Bryan does T-Ball. Deuce also does soccer and music." "Man, I miss these kids. They mean the world to us, but we had to leave for the good of our family, you know." I nodded and Kim smiled and cuddled into me, "Dang, it's 9 already, and the kids got Kim trained for bedtime at 9. We love you guys, but we gotta get rest to deal with our classes tomorrow. Love you guys, see you in the morning."

Kim and I were in the kitchen, getting ready to bring the kids to school, "Daddy, Mackenzie told me yesterday she's bringing me, Poppy, and Pookie to school today." I nodded, "Then she has to take Bella too." We started to do the kids hair. Gracie and Jerry signed Bella up for school already, so we're getting her ready too. Skylar was wearing a pink shirt with jeans and pink sneakers. Kim just pulled her hair into two ponytails, and curled them, tying a purple bow around each one. Bella was wearing a lime green dress with white leggings and green flats. Kim brushed out Bella's long, brown hair, and put a flower clip in it. Gage and Bryan were wearing the same outfit, different colors. They each had a button up on, Gage blue, Bryan purple. Gage had white jeans on, and Bryan had black. Gage had blue converses, and Bryan had purple. I took some gel and spiked their hair up. Deuce was wearing a green Aeropostale shirt with jeans and green Jordan's. As we headed out the door Kim said, "Remember kids, you have CCD for 2 hours after school, so no carpooling." They nodded and ran out to the car waiting to bring them to school. Kim and I got into my car and headed off to the school.

Right now, we were headed off to church, with Gracie and Jerry following behind us in the car with Bella. The church is about an hour away, and we leave the school around 4, so they won't be home until around 8 tonight. "Mommy?" Kim smiled as she turned around to look at the 5 year old who just called her name, "Yes baby?" Skylar giggled and said, "How old are you?" Kim looked a little confused, "Why do you need to know?" "Because all of the big kids in 8th grade see you around and they say that they could date you because you're young enough. And the 5th graders make fun of me because you're young and I'm already 5." Kim thought for a second, "You know what I tell people who say I'm too young for kids?" "What?" Kim smiled, "Here, let me tell you a little story about the girl who tried to tear me and daddy apart: Donna Tobin." I smiled as she began the story.

* * *

**Okay, this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something to read while I come up with a bunch of different untold Donna stories (like not told yet in the story). If you have any ideas for this, please review!**


	27. Solved

_**Kim's POV (At 17)**_

I was in Deuce's room, playing with my not even one year old Deucie. Jack was out with Jerry for a guy's night. I pulled out my phone as I got a text from Jack:

_Hey Kim, it's Jack. I never really liked you. My whole goal was to make you think I liked you and get you pregnant so everybody would know you're a slut. Nobody likes you. I've been cheating on you with Donna all this time, because she's prettier, smarter, and funnier. I never really liked you. This was all a dare. Goodbye._

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't get up, I couldn't move, I was in shock. How could he do this to me? We've been best friends basically my entire life, him 4, me 3. I seriously couldn't move. I put Deucie in his crib and continued to sit on the floor, tears rolling out of my eyes. Jack walked in, looking worried. I threw some of Deuce's blocks at him toys at him, "I HATE YOU!" He looked like he was about to cry, "Kim, please hear me-" I cut him off, "Don't even try it," I managed to get up, "leave me alone Jack, you don't like me, I get it." I walked out of his room and began down the stairs. I lost my footing and waited for my impact with the floor, but it never came. "Can I at least get a minute to try to explain?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You have 60 seconds. Go." I began, "Alright, so I was out with Jerry at Falafel Phil's. I had my phone on the table, about to check in on you and Deuce, when Jerry called me over. I left my phone on the table open, and Donna Tobin walked in. After Jerry was done showing me how to play a stupid game, I noticed Donna smiling at my phone. I picked it up and saw that she had texted you. Kim, I would never say ANYTHING like that to you, you're my life. Kim, I need you, and you can't let something stupid that Donna Tobin did tear us apart." She eyed me up and now, "How am I supposed to believe you even care about me?" I looked her in the eyes, "I made sure you didn't fall down the stairs. My heart broke when I saw you crying. If I was really just trying to make you look like a slut, I would've left right when I found out you were pregnant. Kim, it's been about 14 months since we found out your pregnant. I've been to all the doctor's appointments. I've watched you and Deucie play so many times, just smiling at my baby boy and my girl. Kim, he's our baby, I've been here for him, and for you to help you keep your sanity. I love you both too much to let this come between us." She looked at me seriously, "It's been over 60 seconds," I looked down before she smiled, "and I believe you." I picked her up and spun her around, "I love you Kimmy." She buried her head in my chest, "I love you too Jackie."

**(When they first got together)**

I was in class, paying attention when a note came on my desk. I came in the direction that Jack was in, but when I looked over, he was paying attention. I figured he must be messing with me, so I opened up the note:

_Meet me by the chem lab next period before we go to lunch._

I shoved the note in my pencil pouch and waited for class to be over. Once the bell rang, I went over to the Chemistry Lab. I was pushed into the closet and locked in. I banged on the door, but it was no use. Whoever (probably Donna) did this was long gone, with nobody around. I just sat down on the floor and let the tears fall out of my eyes.

**(Jack's POV)**

I was in lunch, waiting for Kim. Donna walked up to me, "Jack, don't wait for that Kim girl. I saw her making out with Brody by the Chemistry lab. She doesn't even like you." Then she started to get all up on me, "But I do like you, we're perfect for each other." I pushed her off of me, disgusted, "If this is true, I'll sort it out with Kim. If not, and either way, please Donna STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE." I ran out the door to the Chemistry Lab. There was nobody there. I heard crying coming from the closet. I opened it up, and saw Kim in there. Her makeup was running, her eyes were red, and I felt really bad for my girl. I pulled her into a hug, "I love you Kim." "I look like a freaking clown threw up on me. My makeup is running," I butted in, "The makeup you don't need." She continued, "My eyes are red." I chuckled, "Kim, I could care less. But let's get you cleaned up." She nodded as we walked down the hall, hand in hand.

**(Present time)**

"So, this Donna didn't like you or daddy?" Kim shook her head, "No she didn't. But guess what?" "What?" "She apologized for hurting us so many times. It started about a year after you 3 were born. It took about 3 years, but we forgave her. Do you know who she is?" "No mommy." Kim and I smiled as I said, "She's Miss Kennedy." Miss Kennedy is their school aide. Donna really cleaned us her act. She ended up having a little girl, Killian, who's now about 3. She apologized to us time after time when we saw how good she was with the kids and how much they liked her. We decided to let her in. She got married to this guy, Jason Kennedy, and Killian is our goddaughter. "REALLY?" They all said at the same time, "Yes really." I said with a smile. I'm glad she cleaned up her act too, because she really is a good person.

* * *

**Haha! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming! Right now I'm going to address a reader, Alex. Yes, there will be Cooper, Ella, Ryan, Sydney, Levi, Ariana, Olivia and Leo in other chapters. It's been hard writing these chapters and getting them to you guys. But if watching them grow up too is what you want, that's what you'll get. Anything for my readers. By the way Alex, don't worry, I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon. And if I do, I'm going to make a prequel or a sequel.**

**Peace & Love To Infinity**

**jackandkimkickwriter**


	28. Deuce Turns 7!

_**Kim's POV**_

Today, my little Deucie turns 7. I can't believe it. I was downstairs, making them breakfast when he came down, "Mom. Guess what?" I giggled, "What?" He smiled, "I'm 7!" I picked him up, "I can't believe it!" I took a picture of us and logged onto Facebook:

_**Kim Crawford: **__Today my oldest, Lucas 'Deuce,' turns 7. He's my first born. I can't believe how big he's getting. He's an amazing brother, and not only to Gage and Bryan. He's Skylar's best friend. I know he doesn't always want to hang out with them, but when it comes down to it, he always comes through. I remember having him, and how everybody swarmed me when I got home. Deucie, you have all your Aunts, Uncles, teachers, and other family that absolutely adore you. You're one of the best children I could've asked for. I love you kid, have a great day! __**– With Jack Brewer and Cooper Brewer**_

_** Donna Kennedy: **__Happy birthday to my little buddy! Love you kid, have an amazing day!_

"Mom, where's dad?" I looked down, "He couldn't get off work." "I guess it's okay." I smiled as we ate breakfast with the triplets and went to the living room. While we were watching a Shrek movie, Deuce turned his head, "DAD!" "Deucie, daddy's at work." Then I looked over and saw Jack, "JACK!" Jack chuckled, "Looks like some people missed me." I giggled and hugged him tightly. "You know Jack, I'm almost 24, and you still make me get excited to see you, like the 16 year old me." He just kissed my forehead and picked up Skylar, "Hey Choochie." "Hey Daddy." He put her down and she ran up the stairs. "Deuce, mom and I have a birthday present for you." His face brightened up as we brought him to the backyard, "WOAH! THIS IS SOO COOL!" I smiled as he walked up to his new quad and bike, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU MOM AND DAD!" I smiled as Jack said, "Listen buddy, you already have a quad and 2 helmet, glove and goggle sets. You consider yourself lucky. We got you a helmet, glove, and goggle set too. There are two; one to go with the quad, one to go with the bike. Do you know why we got you these?" Deuce shook his head, "No, why?" Jack smiled, "You said you wanted to race, right?" He nodded, "Well, you're too young. You can't race until you're 10. We still need to get you padding and things like that, but you can start learning the basics of racing and the bikes." He started jumping up and down, "Thank you!" He put on his red set, and hopped on his new red quad. "He doesn't know Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Donna and Jason are getting him the protection, right?" Jack asked me, "Not a clue." He just pulled me over to him by the waist as we watched our 7 year old play on his quad. Jack kissed my forehead again, "I love you Jack." "I love you too Kim." I pecked his lips, "When did our baby boy get to be 7?"

_**Jack's POV**_

"When did our baby boy get to be 7?" Kim asked m, sighing a little, "I don't know, he's grown up soo fast. I can't believe you had him 7 years ago!" She let a tear slip out, "He's grown up to be so intelligent." I took out my phone and posted a picture of Deuce on his new quad:

_**Jack Brewer:**__ My son is 7 today! I don't know where the time went. He was a great baby, and did great welcoming Gage, Bryan and Skylar into the world, even when he was only 1. He's extremely intelligent, and great at sports. He's really got a bright future. I love my kid. He never ceases to amaze me, learning new things every day, and just showing off how great of a kid he is. He charms everybody he meets, no matter how old, or young. He's amazing like his mom. He loves quads, four-wheelers and dirt bikes, and I can't wait to see how he excels in these areas in the future. You're an awesome kid, Deuce. I love you, son._

I smiled and shoved my phone in my pocket. "Dad, can you take me on your motorcycle?" I nodded, "Go get the right set." He nodded and ran off. He's has five sets, 1 is better for motorcycles (black), 1 is better for dirt bikes (blue), and the other 3 are for a quad or four-wheeler (red, purple, green). He came running down with his helmet, gloves and goggles on, "Let's go!" I said, racing him to my motorcycle. We rode around a couple times, and people started showing up for his party. We had some cake, and it STILL ended up getting on Cooper, even after 7 years, "Really Deuce, you're supposed to be my little bud?" "What Uncle Cooper? It's tradition!" Cooper chuckled and Rylei said, "Deuce, look over here!" Rylei's become the photographer of the family. Right now, here are the ages:

Me – 25

Kim – 24

Cooper – 19

Ella – 18 ½

Rylei, Sydney, Leo, Olivia – 18

Ariana – 14

Levi – 13

Deuce – 7

Sky, Gage, Bry – 5

My 14 year old sister, Ari, took out her phone and snapped a picture of Deuce. Then we opened presents.

Grace, Jerry, Bella – Body armor for quad/bike racing

Cooper, Ella, Rylei, Sydney – Knee & elbow pads for racing

Ariana, Levi, Leo, Olivia – Protective boots

Michelle, dad – protective pants for racing

Milton, Julie – New yellow set (by set I always mean helmet/glove/goggle set)

Eddie, Kelsey – New purple set

Donna, Jason, Killian – Goggles and a signed baseball

Rudy, Bethany, Sam – A new karate gi

Ruby, Jaylee, Isaiah – Guitar

Lilly, Zach – Toy motorcycles

My son has a very wide-spread of interests. His favorites right now are motorcycles, quads, four-wheelers, and dirt bikes. Everyone started to leave, saying a last happy birthday to Deuce. "Deucie?" Skylar said, walking up to her brother, "Yes Sky?" She smiled, "Can you take me on your quad?" "Let me ask dad." He walked over to me, "Dad, Skylar wants me to give her a ride on my quad, should I just give her one of my smaller helmets?" I nodded, "Make sure you take out Bryan and Gage too." He nodded, and gave her his oldest quad helmet. He rode around with his siblings for about 10 minutes each. There was one thing I KNOW Kim and I were both thinking. And as she smiled at me we both said, "Best big brother ever."


	29. Gage, Bella, and Jack the Sweetheart

_**Jack's POV**_

"Kim, KIDS! Come on! We have to get to the ultrasound appointment!" Just like we did when we were finding out the genders of the triplets, we're bringing along the kids so that they can share this experience. Plus, we scheduled it so that they all have doctor's appointments after.

"Alright, everybody in!" When the doctor saw the 4 kids and 2 parents walk in, he was taken back, "Well, hello. I was just expecting mom and dad today." Kim giggled, "Well, Deuce was here when we found out the gender of the triplets, and we'd like them to have this experience." The doctor chuckled and began the ultrasound. "Well Kim, looks like you're having," we all looked at each other, "another boy! Congratulations!" Her eyes widened, "Four boys and one girl!? Gosh, help me." "Well, thanks for coming, all of you." "Thanks doctor." We left and drove to the kids' appointments.

We were going in birth order, "Deuce." I went back with Deuce as Kim watched the other kids. We did some tests, and some check-ups. "Well Jack, can you tell me about Deuce at home and school?" I nodded, "He's always moving, very loud, but intelligent. At school we've been told that he doesn't really pay attention, and can be disruptive. Again, he's amazingly intelligent, but he just seems to have too much energy, and not much listening skills." The doctor nodded, "Just as I thought. Deuce here has ADHD." "So, what can we do for it?" He chuckled, "Just give him medication. He has to take it 3 times a day. 10AM, 3PM, and 9PM. I will issue out a doctor's note so that the school nurse knows." I nodded. We went through the rest of the appointments, and the other 3 were fine.

Right now, we were watching our 4 kids playing with Bella while talking to Jerry, Gracie, Cooper, and Ella, who are still best friends. I nodded at Cooper, "Ellie, this is long overdue." She looked at him nervously, "Will you go out with me?" She nodded and hugged him, then they pecked each other's lips, "Finally Cooper, took you long enough." He rolled his eyes, "Jack, it took you eight years." I raised an eyebrow, "Coop, it took you eight years too, but I was only 9 when I started liking Kim, you were 11. Don't tell me how long it took me, because you had more opportunities. But on another note, we found out the gender." Ella's eyes lit up, "Really, what are you having?" Kim spoke up, "A boy. We're deciding between naming him Jacob Milton or Caleb Jerry." Gracie laughed, "Well I'm pretty sure Jerry wants Caleb Jerry. I like the name Caleb too. We vote for Caleb Jerry." I chuckled and said, "I second." Kim giggled, and got up, coming to sit on my lap. "Looks like it's official. Our kids are; Lucas Jackson, Gage Maxim, Bryan James, Skylar Kimberly, and now Caleb Jerry. I love it." I kissed her cheek, "I love it too." Jerry and Gracie got up, "Alright, that's cute. But anyways, we're going to Peppito's school thing. BELLA! WE'RE LEAVING!" Bella came up whining, "Do I have to go?" Jerry sighed, "Yes Bell-Bell, Peps is doing a Spanish song at school." "Por favor, papá, yo ya sé lo suficiente español!" **("Please daddy, I already know enough Spanish!") **"No Bella, serás un puñado a la tía Kim y el tío Jack, vamos!" **("No Bella, you'll be a handful to Aunt Kim and Uncle Jack, let's go!") **"Jerry, que nuestra chica quede, ella estará fuera de nuestro cabello ye va a pasar tiempo con Kim y Jack." **("Jerry, let our girl stay, she'll be out of our hair and she'll be spending time with Kim and Jack.")** "What?" Kim and Ella said, quite confused. All of my family can speak and understand Spanish fluently, including my 4 kids, but Kim and Ella don't. "Bell said she knows enough Spanish, Jerry said she's coming with them, and Gracie said stick her with us." Kim giggled, "Yea, stick her with us; we want more time with Bella." Deuce walked up to Jerry, "Tío Jerry, ¿puedo ir contigo a ver Peppito y pasar tiempo con usted? Por favor?" **("Uncle Jerry, can I go with you to see Peppito and spend time with you? Please?") ** Jerry looked at me, "Sure, as long as Kim's okay with it. Kim, can he go with Jerry and Gracie." He then looked at Kim, "Switching kids for the night, fine with me." Deuce gave us all a hug and kiss, and happily left with Gracie and Jerry, as Copper and Ella followed them. "Well Bella, looks like you're ours for the night!" "YAY!" Bella ran back over to Sky, "Jack, I'm going to go start dinner." I pecked her lips, "Alright Kimmy." I sat down as Kim went inside. I looked out on my triplets and Bella playing together. "¿Por qué has hecho eso Bryan? No te gusta!" **("Why did you do that Bryan? I don't like you!") **"Bella, get over here!" She came over, "Yes Uncle Jack?" "Why did you yell at Bryan like that?" She gave me a mean face, "He threw his toy at me!" I took a deep breath, "Bella, there are no toys out here. I saw exactly what happened. You lied to me. Now, I know I haven't seen you much in the past almost 5 years, but I'm still your uncle. Cut the crap. I love you kiddo, but I don't take lying. Now I want a hug, a kiss, and a sorry. Then I want you to give the same to Bryan, because you tired to get him in trouble." She hugged and kissed me, "Lo siento tío Jack." I chuckled, "It's alright. Next time you do it though, it's time-out. Now go say sorry to Bryan." After she apologized, I looked over at Gage. He fell off the tree he was climbing. He isn't supposed to climb trees, but I was busy with Bryan and Bella, so I didn't notice. "GAGE! KIM, STOP MAKING DINNER AND GET OUT HERE, NOW!" I ran over to Gage, picking him up and carrying him to the deck. "What happened, you sounded worried!" I looked over at her, then to Gage, "Gage decided because I was dealing with a problem between Bella and Bryan, it was okay for him to climb a tree. He fell off." Kim looked at him, "Gage, why in the world would you ever do a thing like that!?" He shrugged, "I wanted to show you that I wouldn't get hurt, and it really hurts daddy!" We quickly brought him to the emergency room.

As we were driving home, the triplets fell asleep, as well as Kim. "Tío?" "What's up Bell?" "What happened to Gage?" "He sprained his wrist, and he got scratched up all over his belly and face." "Will he be okay?" I nodded, "We're here, go to Sky's room, and try to nap, while I take everybody in." She nodded and ran inside. I took everybody in, Gage first, and ended by picking Kim up, and bringing her to our room. I started to walk out, "Jackie?" I swear, 8 years of being with her, she still has me wrapped around her finger, "Can you stay with me?" I nodded and layed with her, "You know Kimmy, you're 24, we've been best friends for 21 years, and we've been together for 8 years. I still can't say no to you. You're my life and beyond." As she drifted off she said, "I love you Jack." And fell asleep. I kissed her forehead. Then I pulled out my phone:

_**Jack Brewer:**__ Ok, so this goes to my beautiful wife, __**Kim Crawford**__. Kim, I love you with all my heart. You're my world, my stars and my sun. I swear, even though I'm 25 and you're 24, it still feels like it's when we had just got together. Every day I fall in love with you more. You have skills as a mother, wife, teacher, friend, sister, aunt, AND on top of that, you manage to stay tiny, but muscular. You're just my life, and my life revolves around you and my kids. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Just because you're you._

I posted the Facebook status, then looked down at my beautiful sleeping wife. Man, I really love her.


	30. Caleb, Alondra, Mackenzie, and Eddie?

_**Jack's POV**_

Right now, Caleb Jerry is a month old. He was born November 1st. Gracie and Jerry's daughter, Alondra Grace, but we call her Alli. She was born September 7th. Right now, I just got home from work. I went up the stairs, and saw Kim, Milton, Julie, Gracie and Jerry playing with all of our kids (Milton and Julie have a 2 year old named Mackenzie). I just leaned in the staircase, watching them play. Kim finally noticed me, and got up, coming to me and pecking my lips. "What were you doing just watching us?" "Hey Kim, I got an offer for a promotion." "That's great!" I sighed, "I didn't take it." She looked at me, surprised, "Why the hell not?" "I don't want to have to move to New York. Besides, I have everything I need right here." She looked confused, "I have a beautiful wife, amazing adorable and intelligent kids, 3 nieces, 2 guys who are like my brothers, my cousin, and a girl who is one of my best friends. I don't need anything else." She smiled and pecked my lips again. At this time, Sky finally realized I was home, "DADDY!" She ran up to me and jumped on me, "Hey Sky, have you been good for mommy?" She nodded. Kim is home when the kids get home. The triplets are 6, in kindergarten. Kim and I quit being teachers, because it was getting stressful with 5 kids. Now I work at the dojo, and Kim just stays at home with Caleb. "Alright, now that Jack's here, we can tell you the gender of the baby!" Milton and Julie found out about 2 months ago the gender of their baby, and she could give birth any day now. We all went downstairs and sat down. I had Skylar on my lap (she's a major daddy's girl), and I also had 3 month old Alli, and Kim had Caleb on her lap. "Okay. Well, we're having another girl!" We all congratulated them and they said, "We like the name Raelyn Alexis, Rae for short." "That's a great name, Julie!" Kim said, obviously excited for them, "Yes Milton, you guys are doing great with Mac!" She came over to me and gave me a kiss. "Hey, little Miss Mackenzie, Uncle Jack gets a kiss and I don't even get a hug?" She ran up to Kim, giving her a hug and kiss. Gracie grabbed Alli out of my arms, giving her to Skylar, sending them upstairs, while Kim handed Caleb to Deuce, making everybody else go upstairs so the adults could talk. Kim came over and sat on my lap, "You know Kim," Grace started, "you're 25 years old, and you still sit on his lap?" I chuckled, "She's 25 years old, and she's still adorable, it's possible." She simply replied by kissing my cheek and saying, "Thanks Jackie!" I chuckled again, "You know, the reason you're adorable is you still act like your 16." She giggled and I said, "Has anybody heard from Eddie or Kelsi lately?" Julie nodded, "Well, Kelsi called and Mac answered the phone, she said she had really important news to tell me, so Mac said okay and hung up the phone. When I called back, she didn't answer." Kim giggled, "You know, that little Mac is quite something." Milton chuckled, "Yes, she's quite the personality." Kim smiled, "She's like Deuce was, he's always been a trouble maker. That's the reason Bryan is a trouble maker." Gracie said, "Hey Jack, Kim, can I leave Bella here tonight?" Julie added, "And can I leave Mac?" Kim looked at them while I said, "What are we, your own personal babysitters?" "That sounds about right." "Yup." Gracie and Julie said, making Kim giggle, "Alright, we'll do it, on one condition." Gracie and Julie looked at me, "We want to have special days with each kid. The first three Saturday's and the first two Sunday's of every month, you have to watch all of them but one. In return, we'll watch your kids the remaining weekends, if need be." "Alright, fine, we'll do it." Julie said, running upstairs. She came down, handing Alli to Gracie. I kissed Alli's forehead, then kissed my little cousin, "See you Gracie." Julie, Gracie, Alli and Jerry left. "Uncle Jack!" I took a deep breath, "Yes Mac?" She held her arms out, "Will you pway wif us?" I nodded, "Fine. Come on Kim." I pulled her up the stairs, to where the kids were playing. "How about we play hide and seek?" They all agreed, "Deuce, you wanna count?" He nodded as we split up. Kim helped Gage and Mac hide, while I helped Skylar and Bryan. I hid Bryan under Deuce's desk, and I hid Skylar in a cardboard box we had from helping Jer and Gracie move. Kim hid Mac in a cabinet, and Gage behind the couch. Then Kim and I hid in our small coat closet. "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" I heard Deuce yell. I could tell who he found already, Gage, then Bryan, than Mac, then Skylar. They were all looking for us now. It took them about 10 minutes, but they finally found us and tackled us to the ground. "Alright, alright, great job kids, go get washed up because there's pizza on the way." They all seemed pretty happy and went to wash their faces and hands, but Mac stayed behind, "Mac, go wash up." She shook her head, "NO!" I looked at her and Kim said, "Mac, now." She again shook her head and said, "I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAY!" I took a deep breath and said, "Mackenzie Jade Krupnick, if you do not go upstairs and wash up by the time I count to 5, I'm telling mommy and daddy and you will go straight to bed after dinner. No dessert and no TV time. 1," She didn't move at all, "2," She smiled, challenging me, "3," Her eyes widened, "4," With that she ran upstairs, "Thank you Mac." Skylar came in, "Mommy, Kelsi is on the phone, she said she wants to talk to you." Kim nodded and ran out. About 30 minutes later, she came back in, while we were all eating pizza, "So, Kelsi called." "So I've heard," I said with a smile, "What'd she say?" "She said she's doing fine, the kids are great, New York is great…" she started to trail off, "Eddie?" I asked, expecting her to say he's all great, "Not exactly. You see, Eddie's-"


End file.
